Street Walker
by Story Obsessed
Summary: The Cullens take in a young girl, with the intent of rescuing her. But they should know, you cant rescue someone who doesn't want to be rescued. Will that stop them from trying? Of course not. They will go to the end of the world to save this girl, but will their attempts to help her ruin their family?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! I just finished a story, Beware of Bella, and well I want to start a new story even though I have a lot of open ones. I have been having writer block and it might be because of the nonstop thoughts for this story. Cant promise long chapters but that's okay.**

**Warning: This story contains dark themes and is not for the weak at heart. You have been warned so don't flame me about it.**

_**Summary:**_

_**The Cullens take in a young girl, with the intent of rescuing her. But they should know, you cant rescue someone who doesn't want to be rescued. Will that stop them from trying? Of course not. They will go to the end of the world to save this girl, but will their attempts to help her ruin their family?**_

**Chapter 1:**

"So how much" I purred, leaning into the window of the car.

"Name your price sweet heart" The man said back.

He smiled revealing perfect white teeth. He was nicely shaven. He obviously had money, I needed money.

"How about a hundred and I'll give you the full treatment?" I promised.

He paused, I was worried he'd say no, but they never say no to me, and he was no different. He nodded and I turned back to the other girl. They watched me and nodded, some secretly jealous of my ease at picking up men. I opened the door and as my butt hit the seat the man produce a badge.

"It's a cop" I shouted. "Run, get out of here, now" I tried to jump out of the car but he jumped out too.

I ran but the man caught me.

"You're under arrest" He informed me.

I struggled against the cuffs as he said I had the right to remain silent. I was put in the back of his car and driven to a precinct. Then I was taken out and brought to an interrogation room and uncuffed.

"Stay here and don't try anything stupid" The man ordered in my face.

I spit and laughed as it hit his face. He wiped if off and walked out the room. I walked around, trying to see if there was a way out. There were two doors, both locked, and a window, barred shut.

"Fuck" I screamed to the air.

I looked into the mirror back at myself. My makeup still looked perfect but my hair was messy from struggling. My t-shirt and mini skirt still looked slutty enough; maybe I'll get a guy cop and get lucky. Sure enough in walked in another man. He was tall and handsome; his hair was cut short, muscles bulging from his shirt, brown eyes, and perfect straight teeth.

"Hey sexy" I said automatically. "Are you here to spring me out, I can repay you?"

"Ma'am, please take a seat" He said.

"But, I really can do it all. Do you want proof?"

I ran my hands down his chest and he scowled.

"No, sit" He ordered, pushing me back from him.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked, sitting down. "I have stuff to do"

"What is your name?"

"Cookie" I purred, batting my eyes flirtatiously.

"Your real name" He ordered.

"What's in it for me?"

"Tell me what I want to know and I wont have you arrested for prostitution"

"Bella Swan" I said.

"How old are you?"

"14"

"What are you doing on the streets, where are your parents?"

"Don't got no parents" I said.

"Who's responsible for you?"

"I am"

"Who's your pimp?"

I folded my arms.

"Detective" A man said walking in. "I've pulled her file"

He handed it to the man and then walked out. The cop flipped through the file and shook his head.

"You have quite a record for someone of your age" He said. "Prostitution, possession of drugs, assault of a cop. How do you make bail each time?"

"My daddy pays for it. And he'll pay for this one too"

"This says you're in a group home and you were reported AWOL a month ago"

"Whatever" I said. "If you send me back I'll just leave again"

"Well no, you're not going back. We are sending you to another family. One with more kids, more rules, and a better future for you. Away from drugs and the streets"

"I don't want to go to another family, I have a family" I spit. "You cant take me from them"

"Watch me"

With that he got up and ordered me to follow him.

"If you resist we will just keep you in jail"

So I grudgingly followed him to his car. He gave me his jacket to cover up and drove me out of Port Angeles and into a tiny town called Forks. Then we pulled into the woods and into a huge house.

"This is your new home, with the Cullens" The cop said. "The parent know all about you, so don't try anything"

"Fantastic" I said with a scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 2013 New Year!**

**BPOV**

I followed the cop out of his car and to the front door. His jacket was still covering me and down to mid-thigh on me. He looked at me and then knocked on the door.

"How do they know about me?" I asked, curiousity getting the better of me.

"The mother was a social service worker" He said. "She was from the same foster service as you, she volunteered to work your case after seeing your file, but she's just your foster mother since she left the business. They are a really good family"

"Whatever" I mumbled, folding my arms.

The door opened, revealing a man and woman. The man was tall, with blonde hair, perfect teeth, and green eyes. The woman had long brown hair and hazel eyes. They both smiled warmly and waved us in, closing the door behind us.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm detective Tom, my partner called you. I'm sorry to be bothering you at this time of night"

"It's no problem" The woman said with a smile. "Hello, you must be Bella Swan, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. It's nice to finally meet you"

I made an unintelligible noise and looked away.

"Well, we'll introduce you to the kids in the house and then let you sleep, since its late. Tomorrow we can talk" The man, Carlisle said.

I followed Carlisle and Esme to the living room and the cop followed behind me, probably to make sure I didn't try to escape. The living room held 5 kids. Esme introduced them.

"Everyone this is Bella, Bella these are my kids."

Rosalie was 15 with blonde hair and blue eyes, her twin was Jasper and he also had blonde hair and blue eyes. Then was her son Edward who was 14 with blonde-brown hair and green-hazel eyes, and his twin Alice who had the same eyes color, but with short black hair. Last was Emmett who was 15 with short hair. His hair was reddish brown and he had light brown almost hazel eyes.

"Wow" The cop said. "Emmett looks just like her" I heard his despite the fact that his voice was quiet.

Rosalie and Jasper didn't look happy about me being here, but quite honestly I couldn't care less, I wasn't staying anyway. Everyone else was smiling softly. I forced myself to smile, mostly to spite Rosalie and Jasper.

"Isabella" The cop said.

I turned to him.

"Stay out of trouble" He said. "And I will find out his name"

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah right, you'll never find him"

"I think they'll lead me straight to him"

The cop stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a folded up picture. He bends down to my height and shows me the picture. I automatically recognize the picture of me and my three best friends, who were also my sisters since we shared a pimp. One of them were my age, one a year younger, and one a year older. Anger burst inside of me and I lunged at the cop.

"You bastard, you better leave them alone!" I yelled.

"Bella" Carlisle gasped, pulling me away from the cop.

The cop stood up and straightened his shirt and smiled. Carlisle let me go and I spit up at the cop. Just like the first cop, it hit him in the face. He wiped it off with a scowl and turned to leave.

"Feisty" one of the kids said.

"Officer tight ass" I said, ignoring Esme's wide eyes.

He turned with a glare. I slipped out of his jacket and threw it to him. He caught it easily and looked at me, back in my regular attire.

"Think about me when you get home tonight" I said, winking and blowing a kiss at him.

With that I turned away from him and looked into the wide eyes of the family. There was a long pause before Esme finally spoke.

"We are going to have a lot to do tomorrow. Well for now, Edward will you escort Bella to her room on your way to your room. Kids, its bed time."

"Night mom" They mumbled.

"Lead the way big boy" I purred at Edward, who had stayed behind.

He swallowed and nodded. We walked up to the third floor and he spoke nervously.

"Jasper and Emmett have rooms on the second floor, Rosalie and Alice have basement rooms. I have a room on the third floor, and so do you. Mom and dad share a room on the first floor."

We reached the third floor and he pointed me to the open door, saying it was my room, the closed door was his.

"I hope you like it here" He said.

"I'm not staying so it doesn't matter" I said before walking into my temporary room and closing the door. Now for a plan of action.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Sometime in the middle of the night I heard Esme walk across our floor and go into Bella's room. I had just gotten up to use the bathroom. Now I lay on my bed thinking about Bella, she was so angry and provocative, it was shocking. Especially since she was my age, she was only 14 but came half dressed. When I woke back up my clock said it was 9 in the morning. I washed and dressed before heading down for breakfast, which had an amazing smell that was invading the halls.

I walked into the kitchen and was not surprised to see that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were already at the kitchen island. Alice was grabbing orange juice from the fridge.

"Morning Eddy" She said when she saw me.

"Morning Ally" I smiled at her.

We both sat at the island and Carlisle joined us with a cup of coffee. He said good morning and we said it back as Esme put plates of food in front of us.

"Bella" Carlisle called when Esme put a plate in front of an empty seat. "Bella come down here"

We started eating and I was chewing bacon when Bella showed up. Automatically I choked on it before swallowing it down with orange juice. She stood in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that fit her just right. Her wet hair was pulled into a high pony tail and her face was clear of all of last night's make up. She was beautiful!

"Sit next to Emmett and eat your breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us." Esme said.

"I'm not hungry" She mumbled, but she sat down and started picking at her food.

"So what are we doing today mom?" Alice asked.

"Well, we have to go shopping for Bella" She said.

"Yay, shopping" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, I figured we could use this time to hang out as a family too"

"Where are we going to shop?" Alice asked.

"Most likely, Port Angeles"

Bella looked up at that happily. After breakfast Esme put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on, and then we piled into two cars. Bella, Emmett, and I got in the car with Esme. Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice got in the car with Carlisle. I sat in the back with Bella and we listened to music the whole way.

When we got there we went straight to the shops, Alice leading. Bella told Alice her size and just nodded at everything Alice threw at her. We chatted with Bella but she was obviously distracted and hardly paid attention. Everyone had at least two new things by the time we put the bags in the trunk and decided to do lunch before finishing.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Bella as we waited for our food. "You seem distracted."

"I'm not" She said.

We ate McDonalds and chatted idly and Bella talked when addressed.

"Cookie" A girl suddenly said.

Bella's head snapped up and located the girl. She looked a little older than Bella and was wearing short shorts and a lace shirt.

"Candy" She got up and hugged the girl.

"Girl, we were so worried after the cops picked you up last night, we thought they booked you again. Where you went last night?"

"They sent me with this family" Bella said gesturing to us.

"Well drop this shit, let me take you home. Daddy was worried"

"He was" Bella asked.

"Hold on" Carlisle said, standing up. "Bella isn't going anywhere with you, her home is with us"

"What? No, hell no, you can't take her, she already has a home"

"Bella" Carlisle said. "We are getting ready to go, so come on"

It was clearly not a question.

"Bella" The girl, Candy, said. "Daddy will not be happy to know you're free but not coming back home"

"She is going home" Carlisle said. "Bella, if you leave I will be forced to call the cops"

"Candy, I can't come home today" Bella said. "But I'll figure something out"

"Cookie, please" She said.

"Tell everyone I'm okay" Bella said before turning back to us. Her eyes zeroed in on Carlisle as Candy left. "I hate you" She said menacingly.

"It's for your best" Carlisle said.

"Why do you get to decide what is best for me? I've been taking care of myself for as long as I could remember, I don't need anyone else to do it now." She snapped. "And I'm not staying here until I'm 18; I have a life and a family."

Bella turned and stormed away angrily. Carlisle got up to follow but Emmett got up too.

"I'll go get her, she probably doesn't want to see you right now" He said.

"We'll wait by the cars" Carlisle said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella" I heard, I almost didn't respond since no one called me Bella.

I kept walking until I felt a hand on my arm. I stopped as the hand pulled me back and spun to see Emmett. He was a little taller than a head taller than me.

"Bella, calm down, I think you're over reacting, Carlisle just wants to help you."

"I don't need help" I whispered angrily, as to not draw attention.

Emmett pulled us out of the middle of the walkway and to the wall.

"You do need help, you're only 14, you've had run-ins with the cops apparently, and you're so damn angry."

"I don't want to be here, of course I am angry!"

"Bella"

"No dammit" I said. "How about you go back to your family and just let me go back to mine, I can find my way from here"

"I can't do that; we would both get in trouble"

I grabbed his hands and pulled him to a corner that was between to corner stores. There was a space big enough to walk into and lean against the walls.

"Let me convince you to let me go then" I whispered seductively.

I knew enough about health to know that Emmett was probably going through puberty. I put my hands on his chest and got on my tip toes. I kissed him and he quickly kissed me back. My body pressed against his and his arms tightened around my waist, causing me to moan against his lips. I bit his bottom lip and his hips rubbed against mine.

Suddenly Emmett pushed away from me.

"Bella stop, this is wrong and it's not going to work."

"I like this"

My hand trailed from the top of his chest down to his pants where he was stirring. My tongue trailed over my lips and Emmett grabbed my wrist. Still holding on to my wrist he dragged me out the corner and through the mall. I could've screamed when I saw the cars and everyone waiting. I snatched my arm away from Emmett and stormed to the car. Without speaking I threw myself into the back seat and folded my arms.

"Sit in the front seat" Carlisle said.

"Why are you in Esme's car?" I asked angrily.

"Because we need to talk" He said. "Sit in the front seat"

I did what he said, slamming both doors behind myself. I clipped in my seatbelt and we started driving, alone.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you are so angry with me. But, you will be happy here if you just try. We will not let you leave to go back to the life you used to live"

"You have no say"

"Yes I do, what I say goes. I am your foster father, I am the boss, and you are only 14. You have no say until you turn 18"

I didn't answer because I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Bella" Carlisle continued softly, after a long silence. "I've seen your file, I know your past"

"Well that doesn't matter" I said, unsure of how much he actually knew.

We pulled up to the house.

"You may not think that what happened all those years ago matter, but it does. I know that your hurt is what brought you to this place. We would never hurt you"

Tears filled my eyes; I knew what he was talking about.

"I don't care about that"

I got out the car and looked at Esme unlocking the front door.

"Bella" Carlisle got out the car.

"No" I yelled. "I can't care about any of that! I'm here now by force, I don't want to be here! I want to go back home!"

"To what" Carlisle asked. He didn't look mean as he continued, but it was mean. "To your pimp and his other whores?"

I flinched. "My daddy loves me" I whispered.

"You're just another one of his little girls; he'll get rid of you eventually. He doesn't love you, not the way we could love you as a family. He doesn't love you Bella"

Tears spilled from my eyes. This was the first time I cried about something emotional in a long time.

"You're the _only _one who doesn't love me!" I yelled. "I hate you so fucking much"

Anger coursed through my body and I clenched my fists.

I ran into the house and straight up to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

**Esme's POV**

"Carlisle, how could you?" I asked him as we sat at the dinner table alone.

Bella completely ignored me when I knocked on the door for her to eat. The rest of the kids had already finished dinner and were getting ready for bed.

"The cop said that it was best if we told her the truth. I didn't mean to hurt her so much"

"Well you better fix it, you just pushed her even further away then she already was. We may never get close to her or help her now"

"I'll try, tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

I waited and waited and waited. The sun went down and it was pitch black outside. Soon the house was silent. I tip-toed to the bathroom and washed my face and mouth. I put my hair in a high pony tail and then got dressed. I put on a new pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a matching pair of white sneakers. I shut off all of the lights and snuck to my door. My feet were almost silent as I closed my bedroom door as I left, and snuck down the steps to the second floor. As I went down to the first floor I saw that a light was on. My breathing hitched, I was screwed. I tried to sneak to the front door.

"Bella" I heard, recognizing Emmett's voice.

I turned and saw him in a pair of pajama pants, hair ruffled, and looking at me in surprise.

"Shit" I mumbled.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go" I said honestly.

"Well, once again, I can't let you go" He said with a small frown.

"Emmett, I really like you" I purred.

I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his bare chest.

"Big, strong, sexy" I continued, drawing circles on his chest.

He cleared his throat and looked down at me. I put my arms over his shoulders and linked my hands behind his head.

"Let's finish what we started earlier."

I got on my toes and kissed him. My body pressed against him and I nipped on his bottom lip. I felt his hands on my sides then they slipped under my shirt and caressed my sides. I moaned against his lips and pushed harder against him. His lips left mine and trailed to my neck. I involuntarily gasped and threw my head back, forcing my hips closer to his.

Emmett walked me back and we fell to the couch with him on top of me. My t-shirt came off.

"Emmett" I whispered, making my voice sound needy, which wasn't hard.

"Shh" He whispered in my ear. "We can't get caught"

And I knew I won.

Quiet was nearly unbearable, but we managed. Emmett kissed me four times before untangling himself from me. He looked dazed. I pulled on my clothes and adjusted them. Emmett was dressing back into his pajamas.

"That was great" I said, kissing him again.

I walked over to the door and Emmett followed.

"Wait, Bella"

"Shh" I said. "You can't get in trouble if they don't know you know."

I opened the door and stepped into the warm air. I smiled and told him I'd see him around then closed the door behind me.

I knew I had to be gone before the sun came up so I jogged down the path away from the house and to an open road. I walked until I reached a gas station and then asked the clerk to use a phone.

"Candy" I said after the phone rang 4 times and she answered.

"Cookie" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah" I said. "I need to be picked up, quick."

I told her where I was and to hurry. When the sun rose a black car pulled up and out walked a man.

"Cookie" He said looking at me.

"Yeah, let's go" I said. I got in the car with daddies second in command. Soon we were back at the house, my house. What I didn't expect was daddy's anger to come so quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy" I squeaked as I walked into the house.

I was automatically hugged by two of my best friends, Candy wasn't there. The girls spoke at once.

"Justice, Angel, calm down" I said with a smile.

"We were just so worried" Angel said.

"Isabella" I heard.

The smile died on my face instantly, the only time James called me by my full first name was when I was in trouble.

"Yes daddy" I squeaked in surprise.

"It's good to know you're okay" He said with a grim smile. "But Sabrina" That was Candy's name. "Told me you could have come home yesterday. She was punished for not bringing you"

"But it wasn't her fault" I said honestly. "My new foster father threatened to call the cops if I left, I couldn't get me and Candy in trouble. He is my foster father"

James lashed out and I knew he had slapped me before I even hit the floor. Tears burned my eyes. I caught myself before my entire body hit the floor.

"You listen to no one over me" He ordered.

Tears spilled from my eyes and my face throbbed.

_He doesn't love you._

I shook away the thought as daddy kneeled by my side.

"I'm sorry, you know I love you. I'm just worried someone is going to steal you away from me. You're my jewel and I love you"

It was things like this that always made me remember that he really did love me. I got up and hugged him; he placed a loving kiss on my lips. After that he sent me to the room I shared with Candy.

"You're home" She said when I walked in.

I nodded, faking a smile. But my eyes found the hand print on her face; I knew that that was from daddy punishing her. I knew she wouldn't hold that against me though.

"Yes, happily. I'm so sorry I got you in trouble" I hugged her.

"Seems like you got yourself in trouble too" She said, placing a soft hand on my throbbing cheek.

"I'm just glad I'm home" I said, brushing it off.

"We all are"

I showered and stuff before James came back up and asked me if I was ready to work. Of course I said yes to please him. We went through the normal routine before we were sent to work. Daddy gave me my happy pills, as I liked to call them, and sent all four of his girls, including me, to work.

**This was kind of a filler chapter, so you guys can see Bella's life before the Cullens (for a big part anyway) and how it will be until she gets back to the Cullens (if she ever does, dun dun duuun) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett's POV**

I was beyond exhausted and only stirred when the smell of bacon whiffed through my room.

"Emmett" Esme called, knocking on my door. "Breakfast is ready"

I grumbled unintelligibly and made my way to the kitchen. I was the first one done and the first one out of the kitchen. I went straight to my room and to the bathroom. I showered away my exhaustion and dressed for a new day.

I walked into the living room and sat in one of the empty seats. Everyone was down here watching TV except Esme. I stared at the TV and saw that there was some stupid reality show on.

I tried to keep my mind on anything but Bella and failed miserably. My mind kept giving me flash backs of last night. The way Bella's body felt undermine, how soft her lips were as she kissed me, and even how she looked at me.

"She's not ignoring us" Esme cried coming downstairs with a worried expression. "She's not here, she's gone!"

I felt my face heat up.

"How could she have just left?" Carlisle said in surprise.

I swallowed my guilt and stared at them trying to look surprised.

"We have to find her" Esme said.

And so they searched. For over a week they looked and found nothing. It was as if Bella had disappeared from the world.

"What if she's hurt?" Esme cried after two weeks. "I don't want to get the cops involved."

"Why is she so important?" Rosalie finally snapped, surprising all of us and breaking me out of my bubble.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, baffled. "Everyone is important"

"No" Rosalie said. "It's been two weeks, why haven't you just let her go? There are other kids who need help, why not help them instead of trying to help a girl who doesn't want to be helped?"

"She's" Esme hesitated, "a special case"

"What makes her special?" Rosalie snapped as Alice asked the same thing curiously.

"Well, we weren't going to say anything yet but" Esme said. "Well, um, Bella is… Emmett's sister"

My whole world slowed down and I stood up. My shock turned into anger and I snapped.

"What the fuck" I yelled.

"Emmett" Esme and Carlisle gasped.

"Don't 'Emmett' me" I yelled. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'RE HIDING?"

"Calm down" Carlisle said.

Everyone else was looking at us in surprise.

"Oh my gosh" I said freaking out. "Holy shit" I continued. "No, no, NO"

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and I shook it off, glaring at him. I turned and ran out the living room and up to my room. Without thinking I slammed and locked the door. I thought I was going to have a panic attack.

I turned to the door and punched it, to my immense surprise; my fist went straight through it. I fucked my little sister, I have a little sister and I slept with her. Not only did I sleep with her, but I helped her get away, back to her drugs and prostitution. I punched the door three more times making three more holes. And worst of all, I am attracted to her; I'm attracted to my own sister.

"Emmett stop" Esme called from the other side of the door. "I know you're hitting the door, you did it when you were younger. Please let me in, let's talk."

"Oh, so now you want to talk" I yelled. "How convenient for you, trying to fix the mess you made?"

I was out of my mind with shock and anger. This was all my fault, I shouldn't have let Bella tempt me, I should've asked if there was something we should've known about her, I should've asked something!

"Emmett you're being unreasonable" Carlisle said from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone, damn" I yelled.

I have never spoken so rudely to them before but I couldn't help it.

"Emmett, please" Esme whispered, sounding on the verge of tears.

That automatically made me feel guilty, I didn't want to make her cry. I unlocked the door and walked over to my bed. I glared at the floor as she walked in.

**A/N: Ok, I'm stopping the chapter here. Well, um, if I don't get any reviews I'm not going to update because I feel like no one is reading it. So until next time, I will still be writing them just not updating…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, reviews for the last chapter, thank you guysss! Um, ok let's do…**

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Esme asked sitting next to me. "You've always said you wanted a little sister, why aren't you happy?"

I closed my eyes against the light. I could see myself younger and running around with a little girl, protecting her from the world, and being the best brother just like I always wanted. I opened them back up and stared at the floor.

"Emmett please talk to me" Esme cried.

I wondered what she was thinking. I closed my eyes against the light again. My thoughts flashed back to our night together. I watched Bella's face as we had sex, the way her lips parted and her face flushed, the quiet noises she made under me.

I opened my eyes and jumped off the bed as if was on fire. Anger at myself surged through my body. My fist hit the wall again and drywall fell away around my fist. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Esme flinch away from me.

"Emmett" Esme cried. "This was all wrong; I shouldn't have told you guys"

Tears fell from Esme's eyes and she left the room. Tears burned my eyes.

"Emmett" Carlisle said quietly.

"You should go make sure she's okay" I said with a thick voice.

"Emmett, talk to me."

I couldn't talk to him; I couldn't tell him what I did.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"What-" Carlisle started.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean" I yelled. "What happened to my sister? Why is she like this, why didn't we stay together?!"

"There would be no good in telling you, it would make things worse" Carlisle said quietly.

"No more secrets" I demanded. "Tell me what happened to my sister, tell me everything. Just tell me the truth"

"You might want to sit down" Carlisle said.

I walked over to my bed and sat, I felt the bed shift under Carlisle's weight behind me. Then he started speaking.

"You and Bella lived together until you were 4 and she was 3. When your parents got a divorce they fought for custody of you both. Your father started drinking and your mother died in a car accident. Your father wasn't eligible for custody and drunk himself to death. You and Bella went into foster care"

"I know this story; I was in three homes before I came here"

"That's not fully true. You and Bella moved into a foster care together. Bella was 2 and you were three. You guys were there for 6 months before you were moved again. The parents were found of neglect. You stayed together still and went to another family. You stayed there until you were 4. One day she was screaming" Carlisle's voice broke. "So you ran to the bathroom but the door was locked. You banged on the door but the foster father told you to go away. You dialed 911 and told them your sister was locked in the bathroom screaming.

"The father came out and he hit you so hard you hit the bunk bed and split your head open. When the cops came they went straight to you but you kept telling them your sister was in the bathroom. She wasn't screaming anymore. When the cops broke into the bathroom she was naked in a small pool of blood.

"You didn't know what happened, you didn't understand, but you blamed yourself for not protecting her. You became violent, you were so angry; Bella became scared of you after you got into a fight with a kid at your new foster home. She was always talking to cops; they wanted to arrest the man that sexually abused her. When we came, she was terrified of you; we were told it would be best to just take you for now so we did."

"He took her virginity" my voice broke and tears fell down my face. "She was only 3, she was a baby"

"I know"

"Finish"

"We came back for her, two years later, but she was gone. Esme started looking for her but she was never anywhere for long enough to find her. She evaded us until she was 10, by then she was in a group home. But when we went to get her she had just gone AWOL. When they found her it was on a corner, selling her body. Every time they brought her back she would just disappear again. That was in Alaska, then in Port Angeles. She's been arrested for drug possession, drinking, prostitution, disorderly conduct"

"Was she like that before that man?"

"No" Carlisle said reluctantly. "After the abuse she changed for the worse and so did you. She wasn't given the same help as you. She reported rape after that too but left before they started trial. They think that the reason she never healed from the original abuse is because she was constantly being questioned about it, until it was burned into her memory. Her life just got worse"

I sobbed.

"Now she uses men to get what she wants, she lets men hurt her because she thinks it doesn't matter or hurt her anymore. The more men hurt her, the less it seems to hurt. We think that her pimp picked her up around the time she turned 10. All the men in her life seemed to hurt her" Carlisle trailed off.

"I'm no different" I sobbed. "I couldn't protect her then and I can't protect her now"

"It wasn't your fault; you were just a baby Emmett"

"And she was smaller"

**We'll visit Bella next reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

Guys that paid for sex seemed to be smaller and smaller every day, and I mean in package size. As time progressed I had to fake it more and more and that required more and more pills. Daddy didn't mind though, I made him enough money to supply it and leave him with lots of extra.

I was walking back to the house feeling sticky. I had counted my money 5 times before putting it securely in my pocket. When I got home James wasn't there. I put the money in a rubber band and in my dresser drawer before getting into the shower.

Candy wasn't home, she was still working. Knowing her she'd be home in a few hours, she loved working way more than me. We were very different even though we were so close. She loved sex more than me and loved getting paid for it. For me sex with all these random guys was okay, but what I really wanted was to keep daddy happy. This kept him happy.

When I got out the shower I dressed in a small t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts. I heard daddy's voice downstairs and grabbed the money. I ran down the stairs and he was there talking to a cop. I froze in shock, but the cop had already seen me.

"That's her right there" the cop said. "That's Isabella Swan"

"Who's Isabella?" I asked in confusion, trying to get him to leave.

"You know that you are her"

"My name is Sharron Baker" I said making my face serious. "Who is Isabella?"

"She's a girl that looks just like you" the cop answered with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I was" I hesitated for a second trying to think what other girls my age did. "Well me and my best friend Samantha were having a sleep over and she just got in the shower so I came down for something to eat." I said with a shrug.

The money was hidden in my clenched fists.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you guys, if you see any sign of a girl that looks like you please call it in, she's missing"

"Okay sir, have a safe day" I said, batting my eye lashes innocently.

The cop nodded and turned, James closed the door. After a few seconds he turned to me and smile. He came up and planted a wet kiss on my lips.

"That was perfect" He said. "When did you get in?"

"Only a little while ago" I handed over the money.

He counted it and smiled approvingly. "This is more than you usually bring in, good job"

I practically glowed, glad that I made him happy.

More days passed and I found myself doing things new and being introduced to more drugs. Soon a month had passed. One day after doing 4 guys at once I was feeling down, I needed more uppers. I went home and got in the shower after popping 4 pills and giving daddy the money.

Suddenly the house was filled with the sounds of sirens. I panicked as there was banging downstairs and gun shots. I ran out the shower and down. When I got to the first floor there was a gun on the floor by James. Three cops had guns aimed at him. He was lying in a pool of blood unmoving.

I screamed to the top of my lungs.


	10. Chapter 10

**No reviews for the last chapter = (, I'll update anyway.**

**Unknown Cop's POV**

I had been scouting out for at least an hour. The number of little boys and girls working the corner made me sick. The girl I had come to get had left not too long ago in a car. Kids got in and out of cars and I was tempted to get them all and just get them off of the streets but I had come for a reason.

"Detective Jones" My partner said when I answered my phone. "Has she come back yet?"

"No" I said, I'll call you when she does though."

"This is ridiculous" she complained. "And terrible, how many kids is out there"

I did a quick head count "10"

"Why can't we just pick them up and get them out of this setting?" She asked sadly.

"This Isabella Swan will lead us to her pimp and more kids will be saved" I promised repeating what I had been told.

About another hour passed before a car came and dropped her off. I texted my partner telling her I was going to follow her. She led me straight to a house and walked to the door. A grown man greeted her there and placed a kiss on her lips when she handed him a wad of money.

"We got the guy" I said over my radio. I gave them the address and told them I'd probably need backup, but not to come with their lights on. Naturally they ignored me and came with their sirens blaring.

I only called for backup because I recognized the man as James Nomad, a pimp we could never get put in jail because we never had evidence. He had also gotten away with killing a cop in Alaska.

"James Nomad we have you surrounded" A cop said into a horn.

We had the house surrounded before I ran forward and kicked the door open with 5 cops behind me. Shots rang out and I shot back as 3 bullets hit my bullet proof vest. When I looked back James was on the floor in a pool of blood and a young girl was standing naked on the stairs. Suddenly she screamed.

I felt as if my ear drums would shatter. She kept screaming as she ran to him.

"Daddy get up" She yelled.

She hit the floor on her hands and knees and was greeted by blood.

"Isabella" I said quietly.

She shook her head and threw herself against her dead pimp's body sobbing wildly.

"Don't leave me" She yelled.

"Isabella" I called again.

She got up and turned on me. The entire front of her naked body was red.

"You killed him" She screamed charging at me.

She was a foot from my face before another cop grabbed her, pulling her away. She screamed and fought against him until her dropped her. Isabella crawled to James, curled into a ball, and sobbed. My partner walked up to her and pulled her away.

"Come on Isabella, we are going to take you back home to the Cullens." She said. "We have to go now"

Isabella didn't fight, she slid on my partner's jacket on which went about mid-thigh, and followed her out. With no more James she should be safe from the streets.

**Please review, until then I need to stop neglecting my other stories, reviewers are getting mad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Carlisle's POV**

Emmett never explained what he meant when he said that he was "just like" the men that hurt Bella nor did he accept it when I told him he wasn't. He seemed to be going through more than he was showing and quickly his temper lunged into a violent circle. It got to the point where he just stayed in his room and sometimes he took his anger out on his walls. Kids in his school started avoiding him after he got into a fight during gym. Esme just cried about it saying that she didn't know what to do since he wouldn't tell us what was wrong. I would try again when Bella was home; maybe knowing she was safe would put him at ease.

We told the woman officer that the door would be open and sat in the living room telling everyone that Bella was coming back. When we heard that they had picked Bella up and were bringing her back we all waited impatiently. Rosalie and Jasper's attitude's changed with the knowledge of Bella being Emmett's little sister. They weren't particularly happy about her being here, but they accepted it. Emmett stared at the floor for a few seconds before his eyes glazed over. When he snapped out of whatever trance he had been in, he balled his fists and clenched his teeth.

I heard the front door open and a women call out "Mrs. and Mr. Cullen?"

"In here" I called as Esme and I got to her feet.

"I have to talk to you" She said. "Something happened that I didn't mention on the phone"

But as the cop pulled Bella in a gasp tore through the room. Bella was in a police jacket but every bit of her exposed skin was stained red in what was obviously blood. Her hair was wet, her eyes dull and lifeless, and her body trembled slightly. I knew it had something to do with whatever just happened because we kept the house warm.

"What happened?" I choked out when no one spoke for 30 seconds.

"This got a little out of hand"

"What does that mean? Is she okay? Isabella are you hurt?"

Bella didn't answer; she just stared blankly ahead obviously not seeing whatever she was staring at.

"Dr. Cullen she is not hurt, that is not her blood"

"Then what's wrong with her, whose blood is that?"

"They killed him" Bella said. There was barely any volume in her voice and I would have missed it if anyone said anything. She still stared straight ahead unseeingly. "They murdered him"

"Her pimp" The cop clarified. "He shot at an officer and he was killed"

I nodded and told her there was nothing else to discuss that night. I thanked her for bringing Bella home while she headed to the door.

I knew that Bella was probably in shock, if she was covered in James's blood she was there with his dead body or even there while he was being killed.

"Bella" I called quietly as to not startle her. "Are you okay?"

She didn't stop gazing at the wall emptily and made no indication that she even heard me. I walked up to her slowly. She still didn't show any indication of seeing me; it was as if she wasn't even here with us. I reached out a put a hand on her shoulder and said her name softly.

"No" She yelped.

Her eyes snapped to me but I knew she still didn't see me from the unfocused nature of her eyes. She backed away from me quickly and frantically shaking her head. I pulled my hand back even though she was no longer in reach.

"They killed him, they _killed _him" She cried frantically.

"Bella they were trying to keep you safe, and you're safer here." I tried to explain.

"No, daddy kept me safe; he kept me safe from everyone." She cried, eyes darting around the room quickly, not letting her eyes linger anywhere for too long. "He saved me"

I was confused at her response and I knew that despite the fact that she wasn't thinking straight, she believed what she was saying.

"Bella, I'll keep you safe" I promised.

She looked at me and I touched her cheek saying that I promised.

She flinched out of my touch and looked at me in terror. She spun and ran out the living room, her hair flew behind he while she ran up the stairs. A few seconds later her door slammed. I sighed and stared at the spot where she had disappeared from.

"I think we're missing something" Esme whispered.

Emmett got up and stormed away. The rest of the kids disappeared calmly. Esme started to cry and I sighed again and pulled her against my chest trying to soothe her.

**No update until I get at least 2 reviews… Sorry for the wait.**


	12. Chapter 12

My door slammed behind me and I threw myself against the floor. Sobs finally tore through my chest, he was gone. They stole him from me! No one will ever love me like he loved me; no one will ever protect me like he did! Without him I am nothing!

I looked down at my hands; they were stained red with his blood. I closed my eyes and saw his body lying on the floor.

What about my sisters? I have to find a way to get back! I got off the floor and rushed into my shower finished what I started back at home. I was in the shower for about an hour before I had washed the blood off of me. Then I dressed in a t-shirt and panties. I wanted to sleep but there was too much to think about and try to accomplish.

I walked out my room seeing that Edward's door was closed and walked down to the second floor. I took a few minutes to decide what door I was going to risk knocking on, I didn't want to accidentally knock on Jasper's door. After standing in the hallway debating I went for the room that would be directly under mine. Holding my breath I knocked.

"Leave me alone" Emmett's voice grumbled.

I flinched and almost walked away. Instead I turned the knob and the door opened. Emmett looked up and then gasped my name when he saw me. I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"Bella you shouldn't be in here, especially not when you aren't fully dressed."

"I figured it wouldn't matter, you've already seen me naked" I said quietly but honestly.

I looked around his room and there was a lot of stuff thrown on the floor, as if a child had a temper tantrum.

"Shut up" He growled.

I looked at him with wide eyes. I walked up and stopped in front of him. From his seat on his bed his face came up to the space between my stomach and my chest. He looked up at me.

"Stop" He said quietly.

"I need your help" I said.

"I will not help you go back again"

Despite the stress I was feeling I could feel my high kicking in from the pills. I briefly wondered if it took so long because I was upset.

"I have to go make sure my best friends are okay, and I have to pick up my stuff." I said. "Please help me; the little one only just turned 13"

"Bella I can't" he said.

I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned over. My face was level with his and my t-shirt showed enough cleavage to catch his attention if he looked down.

"Please" I whispered in his ears.

"Bella, we can't"

"Yes we can" I said smiling. "It will be just like last time, I really want to"

"You can ask Carlisle and Esme to take you tomorrow" He said looking conflicted.

"No" I said. "I can, but either way, I want you"

Even as I said it I was surprised that I really meant it. I wondered if it was me of the pills. His hesitance was making me worried so I made a move. I pushed him back onto his bed and got on top of his, straddling his waist.

"Please" I said grinding myself against him and making him groan.

His hands squeezed my waist and I knew that once again, I won.

**Emmett's POV**

I don't know what happened to my self-control. Bella walked in, she looked like a scared goddess. Her body was too mature for her age. Once again I was cursing myself for be attracted to her. I grabbed her waist getting turned on as she grinded against me. My self-control failed me again.

I picked her up and laid her down on my bed roughly. She moaned quietly under me, ending my brief moment of hesitance. I watched her face; her eyes were sparkling as she wanted me, her slightly wet hair fanned out on my pillow, her lips parted.

"Please" She whispered one more time.

That was all I needed. I leaned down and kissed her while my hands found the bottom of her t-shirt and worked to make it disappear. I pulled away long enough to get rid of my shirt and pants, leaving me in just boxers and her in panties.

"Emmett" I heard from outside my door.

I froze. Bella didn't look bothered, she glanced at the door and then back at me.

"Don't answer maybe they'll go away" She whispered.

She came up and kissed me roughly, forcing my attention back on her. I was in a daze and her eyes were frantic with lust. I leaned down and kissed her again.

"Emmett"

This time Carlisle knocked.

"Go away" I ground out.

"Can we talk?"

I was getting frustrated; he was getting in the way. I am _busy_, I wanted to yell.

"Later" I said.

I groaned as Bella rubbed her hot center against my very excited member and ran her nails down my chest. I leaned down despite my better judgment and sucked on her neck. The sound of her gasping filled my ears. Her body crashed against mine as she lifted herself. Her hands found her way into my boxers.

"We have waited long enough" Carlisle said.

And before I could even glance at the door, it opened.


	13. Chapter 13

"Emmett" Carlisle started.

I looked over and he looked up at the scene.

"Emmett" He said again gasping at the scene.

I can imagine what he was thinking. He walked in on me half naked on top of my equally half naked sister. _AND _she had her hands in my boxers. She briefly glanced over at Carlisle. Her eyes were still bright and full of lust, she squeezed my member. I gasped and looked down at her, she was watching me pleadingly.

"Bella" I gasped again.

She stroked me, Carlisle stood there dumbfounded. I don't think he knew what to do. I pulled away from her guiltily and she cried out in either anger or frustration.

"Dad this is not what it looks like" I said.

"Get out" Bella said.

She might have been going for a bossy voice but it came out pleading, needy. I looked over at her, she was flushed from face to breasts, her lips pouted, and she was shifting uncomfortably.

"Emmett what is this?" Carlisle finally demanded, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Bella got up and moved behind me.

"Dad I can explain" I said.

I felt Bella's hands run across my chest, her breasts pressed against my back.

"Emmett" She whispered in my ear. "I really need you; I'm so wet for you"

I groaned her words ran straight to my center.

"Stop" I whispered to her.

Carlisle picked up Bella's t-shirt and tossed it on the bed.

"Bella, your room, now" He demanded.

"Dad please, this isn't her fault" I said.

"Maybe you should get dressed too" Carlisle snapped.

He tossed my clothes onto the bed and crossed his arms. Bella tightened her grip around me and moved to secretly nibble my ear. I groaned again.

"Please" She whispered. "I can't, I need you"

"Bella, do you realize how much trouble we are in?" I asked huskily.

"I don't care" She said. "Don't let him stop us"

"Bella, enough" I growled, against my better judgment. I didn't want to stop, but I knew we had to and we had to stop now. "We can't continue"

**BPOV**

This was not happening. He could not really be stopping. Did he realize how much I needed and wanted this?! UGH.

One thing I did not like was starting something and not finishing, especially when I was high. I wanted this sober but I wanted this way more high.

"Emmett" I pleaded. "I can't stop, I need you"

I crawled to the front of him, ignoring Carlisle. When I was in front of him and blocking Carlisle's view I grabbed his hands and slid them into my panties.

"You're so wet" He groaned.

His eyes looked conflicted but his body shifted closer to mine. His fingers moved lower and slid right into me. I cried out in pleasure, Emmett's eyes sparkled with lust.

Suddenly my upper arm was grabbed roughly and I was yanked away. My feet hit the floor and my panties snapped back against me. I yelped and pain momentarily got rid of my lust. Tears filled my eyes and they spilled over quickly. The problem with this drug was it intensified EVERY feeling, including pain.

"You're hurting her" Emmett yelled.

He got up and pulled me away from Carlisle. I automatically cowered behind Emmett. My emotions spun wildly now between the shock of the pain, my lust, and the complete happy that pills brought me.

"I am not hurting her" Carlisle snapped. "Why were you about to sleep with her?!"

Emmett didn't answer.

"Did you tell her that she's your sister?" Carlisle continued. "Did you forget?"

Sister? I'm his sister?

Somehow finding out that he was my brother didn't shock me. But it didn't make a difference either.

"Carlisle I want to pick up my stuff from my house" I spoke up.

He glanced over at me and then turned away.

"No"

"Yes, if you want me to stay, I want my stuff" I said. "Or I'll just leave. I want to go"

Carlisle paused and then looked into my eyes.

"Please"

"Fine" He finally said. "Get dressed, we'll go now and come right back. Emmett we have to talk later, it's not an option."

I walked up to Emmett and got on my toes to reach his ear.

"This isn't over" I whispered rubbing my chest against his.

With that I walked past Carlisle, running my hand across his thigh, and up to my room.


	14. Chapter 14

I dressed quickly in jeans and a t–shirt, only this time I put on a bra. I also threw on a pair of white sneakers. I looked in the mirror as I pulled my hair up. This was one of the only times I would leave my house, or any house, dressed so simply and without my makeup. I went back down to Emmett's room where he was sitting on his bed still in his boxers. His face was in his hands and his elbows rested on his knees. I walked over and slid on to his lap.

"What's wrong?"

His arms went around me almost instinctively and he looked at me. When he didn't answer I moved forward and kissed him. He kissed me back and I couldn't help but moan. Everything was intensified. Then he suddenly he pushed me away and stood up.

"Bella we can't do this" He said.

"Why" I pouted.

"We are related, if I would have known that before I helped you leave I would have never let it happen the first time."

As he said it I could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Siblings don't have sex. That is incest. It's illegal"

"I don't care" I said honestly. "You make me feel so good"

He hesitated before speaking. "Carlisle is down stairs waiting for you, you should go"

I nodded flashing him a smile and then leaving. Carlisle was waiting by the steps and gestured for me to follow him and I did. I sat in the front seat of his black car. We drove in silence for a few minutes before I put the radio on. I danced in my seat along to the music.

"Bella" Carlisle said after the 5th song.

He reached over and turned down the radio.

"I want to talk to you"

"Shoot" I said with a smile.

"Seriously talk" He said

"I'm all ears" I smiled again.

"Let's start with Emmett" He said. "You may not remember him, but he is your brother, blood brother. You two came from the same mother and father. You are not allowed to sleep with him or any of the kids in the house"

"I remember them saying that a little boy named Emmett called the cops. They said he was my brother, I didn't make the connection. I don't care, that doesn't change anything."

"It should" Carlisle said seriously.

"But it doesn't" I shrugged. "So I can't sleep with your kids"

At that I laughed. I don't know what was so funny about it but I laughed.

"I'm serious"

I laid my hand on Carlisle's thigh when I calmed down.

"So none of the kids" I repeated.

I traced patterns on Carlisle's thigh. I saw him glanced down.

"Bella move your hand" He ordered.

I did as I was told with a smile. I stared out the window transfixed on the way we sped past the street lights almost turning them into streaks. When we stopped at my house, _old house_ I reminded myself, there was nothing there but a cop car. A cop came to us as I got out the car.

"You can't be here" He said.

"I came to pick up my stuff" I told him as I continued walking.

"Only authorized personnel are allowed in" He continued.

He followed me in the house and I flipped on lights ignoring his multiple orders to leave. They had cleaned up he blood and James's body. I ran up to my room and the cop grabbed my arm as I pushed the door open.

"Look miss, I tried to be nice. You need to leave"

I spun towards him and ran my hands between his legs. His eyes widened and he let me go.

"I'm just here to pack my stuff" I informed seductively. "If you want to make it more than just say so."

"Who are you?"

"Bella"

With that I grabbed my duffel bag from my closet and packed all of my clothes. I layered the top of my second duffel with my electronics and then went to James's room. His bed was made and I thought back to all the times I occupied that bed. The cop hadn't followed me into the room and I was silently grateful. I went to master bathroom and pulled the box out of the cabinet. I looked in it and smiled. I moved my clothes and dumped the contents of the box in, put the box back, and covered up the stuff before leaving the bathroom.

"What did you take?" The cop ordered.

"All of my clothes and electrons" I opened the bag and let him see it. Carlisle popped the trunk and I dropped the bags in there and slammed it shut. "I'm going to get my shoes then we're leaving"

The cop followed me again as I went back to my room. I threw my shoes into a suitcase that came from James's room and my jewelry into my purse. The cop stared me down the entire time.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" I snapped. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I have to watch you" He said. "I have to know what you're taking."

I rolled my eyes and took the suitcase and purse out to the car. Carlisle's pooped the trunk again and it opened.

"I'm going to the bathroom then we'll leave" I told the cop.

He followed me to the master bathroom but let me close the door. I went through the medicine cabinet and found what I was looking for. I pulled out the pill bottle labeled oxycodone and quietly dumped it in a sandwich bag before sliding it into my pocket. I put the empty pill bottle back with a smile, I was glad I knew where James kept his stuff. Lastly I grabbed what I needed for my fix.

I tied the rubber tie around the top of my arm making my vein bulge. I grabbed the syringe off the counter and pushed the needle into my skin. I leaned back and my high kicked in quickly. I closed my eyes momentarily. I sat up slowly, flushed the toilet, and dumped the needle.

There was a permanent smile on my face as I got back in the car. Everything was perfect. I leaned back and closed my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella was a lot calmer when she got in the car. She leaned back and closed her eyes as I drove home. I was trying to think of a way to handle her. She had been through so much as she handled it worse than any of my other adopted kids. I was glad of one thing though, despite her run in with drugs and everything else, she was not a drug addict.

When we got back to the house she got out the car silently, grabbed her stuff, and went into the house. I was surprised that she went straight up to her own room. I walked up to Emmett's room and knocked on his door.

"Go away" He said.

"Emmett it's me, can we talk?" I said.

"I don't want to talk"

"I'm coming in"

I opened the door and saw that he was in a pair of pajama pants. His room was cleaner than before. He sat on his bed watching TV.

"Can I sit?"

"I guess" Emmett said.

He aimed the remote at the TV and turned it off. We were quiet for a few long seconds. I sighed.

"Tell me the truth, what is going on with you? You haven't been the same since you found out that Bella was your sister. Why, is it that you didn't really want a sister?" I asked.

"No"

"Is it because she left?"

"No"

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It was my fault" He whispered.

"What was your fault?"

"It was my fault she left!" He snapped. "She came downstairs in the middle of the night and I caught her. She asked me to let her leave. In the mall she kissed me and stuff. That night she kissed me again and I don't know what happened! I don't know how I let it happen."

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"I slept with her" He said. "We just had sex on the couch and then she left."

"Emmett" I started in disbelief.

"I didn't know she was my sister" He said, cutting me off. "She's just so attractive; she's like a sexual demon but in a good way."

I didn't know how to handle what I had just been told. Emmett looked truly bothered by it and I guess that was a good sign.

"It's not your fault" I told him.

"Yes it is. I'm bigger and stronger than her; I could have stopped her like I did in the mall."

"Emmett you are 15 years old, you're going through puberty. Mistakes happen."

"It wasn't a mistake. I wanted to sleep with her" He got up from the bed and turned his back to me. "I wanted her then, I wanted her after, and I want her now" He added quietly.

"Even knowing she's your sister?" I made sure I didn't sound accusatory.

He nodded. "How sick is that?"

I thought for a few moments.

"You just have to fight it"

"You think I didn't try?" He turned on me. "She walked in and she was in a t-shirt and panties and she was so close to me. She is so pretty and she just said all the right things, she makes me feel good."

I knew what he meant by that. It made me shudder, especially since he was clearly in lust with his little sister. And he knew it was wrong, but couldn't help it. To a certain extent I understood him. Bella was extremely pretty, a lot prettier than a lot of girls her age.

"Sit down; let me tell you the rest of her story."

Emmett sat back down on his bed next to me and stared at the floor.

"After we took you she moved from home to home until she turned 8 when she was put in a group home. The reason she was put in a group home was because she accused her last foster father of raping her but then she ran away. She was in the group home for a while before she moved to a new one. They are almost certain that she stayed there until she was 10 and James found her. After that she was on and off of the radar. He got her into drugs and prostitution. She was arrested multiple times."

"Wow" Emmett croaked. "She was surrounded by bastards!"

I nodded in agreement. He was right.

"Is she still involved with drugs?"

"I don't think so; she doesn't seem to be addicted to anything"

"That's good. I'm going to help her get better; I'm going to be the big brother I failed to be before."

"You can try" I said. "Just be careful, and remember, she's your sister."

With that I got up and left the room. I had always known what to say to make things better; I couldn't help but feel like I fell flat that time.

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewers, you guys really make me smile. I need some suggestion. Please guys, tell me where you would like to see this story go and what you want to see in the next chapter. It isn't written yet so your suggestions will be SUPER helpful.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was these moments that really made me believe there was a god out there somewhere. And if there was this is how it would feel to be in his presence.

I was sluggish about getting my stuff unpacked and I swear it took over an hour. In the end my clothes were thrown in a pile on my floor right by the closet. My laptop, phone, iPad, and iPod were thrown on my bed along with their wires. I sat on my floor staring at the bottom of the duffel bag filled with drugs. A lazy smile took over my face.

I briefly wondered if I could fly, and my eyes closed.

Automatically I opened them back up and I ran to the window. I ran straight through it and felt nothing. Then I was flying. Wind caressed my face and I flew idly. Candy appeared on the floor out of nowhere and I flew towards her. _Isn't this great_ I asked her happily, _I can fly._ She smiled and reached for me. _Fly with me, its fun_ I demanded. _Okay, I'll fly_ and then she was flying with me. I laughed as the wind blew against my body; it was the best feeling ever. _Why didn't I know I could fly before? _I said. _If I would have known-_

"I would have been flying everywhere" I continued.

Suddenly I was back in my room in the Cullen home. The last of my words echoed. I pulled myself up enough to see that I was still on the floor. My window wasn't broken and nothing was different. I laughed; I could still feel the wind from flying. I lay back on the floor and was amazed, it felt wonderful down here. The cold floor was great. My eyes closed and I was flying again.

I dreamt myself through the clouds and woke up a few times to the sound of my own voice. Each time I laughed out loud and fell back to sleep. When I woke up I was still unbelievably happy and calm, the effect of the heroin staying with me.

I showered and walked around my room in a bra and panties for a few minutes idly. Eventually I got around to hanging up my clothes and organizing my electronics on my desk and putting everything to charge. Lastly I grabbed all of the drugs from the duffel bag and put them in my medicine cabinet neatly.

I walked over to my closet and dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of short sweat shorts. The mirror in my bathroom assured me that I looked great for 9 in the morning. My hair hung in loose curls down my back, the t-shirt hugged my curves perfectly, and my shorts stopped right under my ass making my legs look long and a perfect milky white.

I sat on my bed and zoned out. Suddenly a ringing ripped me away from my musings. I walked over to my phone and saw that it was Candy.

"Hey girlie" I answered.

"OMG Cookie, I was so worried about you. When I came home there were cops everywhere"

"Damn that sucks" I said chuckling.

"Girl, what's going on?"

"They killed daddy" I said honestly. "Practically in front of me"

Tears filled my eyes and my high plummeted violently.

"I came out the shower and he was on the floor dead, they shot him."

"No" Candy cried.

"Yes"

I walked over to my purse and pulled out a cigarette box, only it was filled with rolled blunts instead of cigs. I also grabbed my lighter and then I lit it. There was a quiet sob on the other side of the line as I took a pull.

"How could they do that to us?" Candy cried.

Sometimes it amazed me that she was older than me but wasn't as good at controlling her emotions or using common sense.

"I don't know, I guess they just don't understand. They don't care" I said bitterly.

I slid on my sneakers and walked out of my room smoking after making sure I still had my lighter in my hand. I walked down the stairs and listened sadly as Candy sobbed.

"Calm down" I said soothingly. "Take a deep breath. Where are you now?"

"They sent me all the way out to Florida" She practically shouted. "The babies were sent to New York and Ohio."

"Why did they separate us all" I demanded angrily. "They can't just spit the family up"

"Did they send you back to that family?" She asked, calming down.

"Yup" I said, popping my p.

"Bella, are you… Smoking?" A voice demanded when I got down to the front door.

Thanks to my slow pace I was already halfway done with the blunt, but its effects were slow since it was so bright and there was so much fresh air. I turned to see Carlisle watching me in disbelief.

"My foster father is here, try and call me later" I said. "Love you, bye"

"Love you two, bye" Candy answered.

I hung up and took a deep pull of my blunt while watching Carlisle. I smiled and blew smoke rings out of the corner of my mouth.

"Wow, nothing gets past you" I laughed out loud.

As I was taking a pull Carlisle leaned forward and yanked my blunt away.

"What the fuck" I demanded angrily.

I reached up and snatched my blunt back. I turned on my heel and walked out the front door, but it didn't slam behind me even though I pulled it. The telltale sound of footsteps told me that Carlisle was following me.

"Bella I will not tolerate your foul language" Carlisle said angrily. "Nor will you smoke in my house or period"

I took another pull inhaling the smoke deep into my lungs. I turned and saw that Carlisle looked serious. The smoke left my lungs as I laughed.

"I am serious" Carlisle snapped. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you have a drug problem?"

"Nope" I said.

He looked at the blunt and then my face with disbelief.

"I'm serious, I don't have a _problem_"

"Do you have any other drugs in this house or on you?"

"Nope" I lied.

"Good, well I guess this will be the last time you do any drugs"

I nodded laughing quietly. If only he knew.

"We are putting you in school with the kids; you'll be put in 9th grade with Edward and Alice."

"Okay" I said with a shrug.

"Bella" Carlisle started.

"Carlisle" I said.

I took the last pull of my blunt and put it out. With that I turned and walked back into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

The day passed slowly and I noticed a few things. One, the family seemed to spend a lot of time together; two, I had a smaller appetite then all of the kids; and three, this seemed to be the perfect family.

Around 8pm I finally escaped to my room. A little while later Carlisle came up and knocked on my door.

"Hold on" I called.

Still lying on my back I pushed the little bag of oxycodone under my pillow.

"Come in" I said.

"Bella here you go" He said as he walked in. "I was hoping we could talk"

I groaned I did not want to talk. Carlisle was holding a black bag in one hand and a small stack of papers in the other.

"Your bag has all the stuff you should need for school. Note books, a binder, pens, et cetera. These are the papers that came with your registration."

Carlisle put the stuff on my bed and I sat up. Carlisle's eyes snapped to my body as he sat down.

"Put a shirt on"

"No" I said. "This is my room I don't have to"

"I want to talk, I would prefer if you were dressed"

I sucked in air between my teeth. "Sucks for you"

"Bella I am the boss in this house" Carlisle demanded.

Despite Carlisle's anger I smile, I was feeling complete euphoria and he wasn't going to ruin that.

"I don't want to put a shirt on" I pouted, crawling in front of him.

I could see my face reflected in his eyes. My eyes sparkled almost mischievously and my bottom lip jutted out.

"Bella" Carlisle said in a tone that was obviously a warning.

I smiled innocently but my eyes still sparkled.

"What would you like to talk about?" I purred.

I laid down slowly on my bad and put my head on Carlisle's lap. Carlisle didn't speak for a few seconds. His hands were up awkwardly and I wondered if it was to make sure he didn't touch me. He couldn't be comfortable.

"Carlisle can you rub my stomach?" I asked quietly and innocently.

"No" He said quietly. "It wouldn't be appropriate"

"It'll make me more comfortable to talk" I said.

I closed my eyes and Carlisle sighed. His big hand touched my stomach softly and before I knew it he was rubbing it in a circular motion. I smile, that felt unbelievably good.

"Will you be honest with me?" He asked.

_Mmhmm_ I mumbled. I was still feeling euphoric but I fell into a place where I wanted to talk calmly. It really did help that Carlisle was rubbing my stomach sending tingles through my body.

"Are you okay? Like really okay after everything you went through and then the thing with James?"

"I feel fine" I smiled honestly.

Carlisle's fingers trailed over my belly button and a shockwave passed through my body. I rubbed my thighs together. Who knew it would be hard to not have sex? I felt like a cat in heat.

"How did you meet James?"

"He was at my school in 5th grade, I was 10. When I left the school I saw him, I was just walking and he called me over to him"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, we talked for a long time and then he took me home."

"Keep going"

"Well I had a crush on him; he was so perfect, nice, funny, and cute. And he told me he liked me"

"Did you ask him how old he was?"

"Yes, he told me he was 21. I was happy that an adult liked me; he didn't treat me like a kid. He convinced me to run away with him." I smiled at the memory. "He loved me and I knew it, he knew I loved him too"

I could see it playing out in my head.

"I was living with him for only a day or two when he called me into his bed. I was so scared he would hurt me the way Laurent did. But he didn't, he kissed me a lot and softly. His hands ran up and down my body and it felt so good."

My body started to get hotter at the memory. Carlisle's fingers trailed my naval and I squirmed, suppressing a moan.

"Did he rape you?" Carlisle asked in a tight angry voice.

"No" I said quickly. "I wanted to give myself to him, I said yes."

I turned my head and halfway hid my face between his hid and his groin.

"He got rid of Laurent's hands and he made me feel perfect. I loved him so much"

"He shouldn't have touched you, he was 11 years older than you, and you were just a child. You still are" Carlisle said as he squirmed slightly.

"I've done adult thing, I hardly classify as I child"

"But you still are a child, and I'm sorry you did any of that"

"I'm not" I said honestly. "I'm a great fuck, I've been told it so many times. I like sex, it's like drugs, it makes everything better and it feels so good. I've done things most women won't do; I take care of men the way their wives refuse to."

This time when Carlisle's hands circled down his fingertips ran across my panties. I couldn't help but gasp.

"I could do the same for you, you could be my new daddy" I purred.

I looked up at Carlisle and he looked like he was in a daze. He jumped up as if the bed was on fire and I let my head fall back onto my bed.

"No Bella, that isn't a father daughter relationship and it's completely inappropriate. We'll talk in the morning, good night"

He practically ran out of my room. My body was on fire. I counted to 10 before getting out of bed. I changed into a black lace underwear set. I snuck out of my room and down to Emmett's room. I walked straight in and heard his shower running. With a smile I closed and locked his door.

The shower turned off. I walked over to Emmett's bed and climbed in. I laid my head on his pillows and lay across his bed.

"Bella" He gasped, coming out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and beads of water running down his chest.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you forever" I groaned.

I crawled from the bed and jumped into his arms, he caught me. I leaned down and kissed him roughly.

"Bella we can't" He said breaking the kiss.

"Please, I need you" I purred into his ear.

We backed up and lay on his bed with him on top of me.

"Last time" He said.

I nodded and accepted the kiss he gave me that started a party. I quickly got loud and we had barely started. He flipped me onto my hands and knees.

"Bite the pillow" He ordered.

**Oh Bella, what are we going to do with you. Well there's a little insight to Bella's past. Reviews? Oh and before anyone calls Carlisle a pedophile he didn't mean to touch her panties, and let's just say Bella can be VERY persuasive. Let me know who's POV I should do next and I'll start the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Carlisle's POV**

_It was an accident_ I tried to convince myself. _I didn't actually mean to go anywhere near her private areas. I simply miscalculated the distance._

I walked down the stairs and to the shower. I wasn't sure if I believed myself.

_What did I almost do?_

I could still feel the silk of her stomach under my fingertips. I stared at the shower without undressing to get in. I could hear her quiet gasp and wondered what would have happened if I let it go any further.

Could I really blame James for taking her, or for helping her forget the man that hurt her before?

_I don't mean that._

I left the room and told Esme I was going for a jog. And I did.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and stirred in the bed but went nowhere. I looked and saw that I was wrapped in the naked body of Emmett. My thoughts turned negative. There were only two people who let me sleep in their bed and that was Laurent and James. But mostly Laurent. Emmett's clock told me that it was 8 in the morning. He stirred and I slid out of his hold.

I snuck out of his room and ran up to my room. Tears pooled in my eyes and for a second I hated myself for letting that thought in.

**Emmett's POV**

I started waking up and heard my door open then close. I sat up and saw that Bella wasn't in my bed. I went to the bathroom to take care of myself and then put on boxers. After a few seconds I decided to go check on Bella.

Just like her, I snuck out of my room and up to hers. I didn't hear anything and cracked the door open. I saw her sitting on her bed with something blue tied around her left arm. In her right hand she had a needle and it was in her left arm. Her eyes were closed. Slowly the liquid emptied into her arm and she pulled the needle out. In the silence, the needle hitting the floor sounded like gunshots. The blue rubber tie was pulled loose and fell to her bed.

"What was that?" I finally asked.

"Emmett" Bella gasped slowly.

I turned to leave the room in disbelief. I went into my room and type in "I saw her injecting something into her arm". The first sight that popped up was a forum about heroin.

"No" I whispered.

I read through it and felt sick. She walked in and looked at me and then the screen.

"Kids come down for breakfast" Esme's voice called.

Bella was in a t-shirt and shorts again. She wore no bra and the t-shirt did nothing to hide that.

"You're doing drugs, heroin" I whispered.

"I can explain" She slurred.

She walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"This was the last time, I have nothing left of it. You can't tell anyone"

"I have to tell Carlisle" I said looking at the screen.

"Please" She cried. "I swear this was the last time!"

"I can't keep that a secret"

"Emmett, please" she begged, "you can't tell anyone. They don't need to know, this is the last time just like you said last night was our last time"

I looked down into her wide eyes. She looked so desperate and innocent that I just nodded agreeing to keep it our secret. We went to breakfast and she was silent as she ate. I wondered if I made the right choice by agreeing to silence. I had a feeling I didn't but it was too late.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella" A voice called yanking me out of sleep. "Bella it's time to get up for school"

I recognized Esme's voice. My clock told me that it was 6:25; the alarm would go off in five minutes.

"I'm up" I grumbled.

Before I knew it my alarm was screaming that it was time to get up. I let it scream, trying to ignore it, but after less than 30 seconds I was annoyed enough to get up and turn it off. With a glare I turned and walked to my shower. Esme told me that the kids were usually out of the house by 7:45 or 8. Class started at 8:30.

I followed Carlisle's orders and put on "covering clothes", in this case I wore dark blue skinny jeans, black thigh-high heels, a white t-shirt, and a dark blue short jean jacket. Next, I put my hair up in a white headband, letting it flow down to the middle of my back. Lastly I took a few minutes to put on eye-liner, mascara, and red lip gloss. I smiled at my refection; I looked younger than usual and very innocent in a sexy way. The clock said that it was 7:49.

My book bag was almost heavy as I grabbed it and headed down the stairs. Emmett was standing by the door when I made it there. He looked me up and down before saying good morning. I said it bad and then had to repeat it when Esme joined us. She called the kids and they all walked down. Esme drove Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper to school in her car. Carlisle took Emmett and me.

"Bella remember what I said, stay out of trouble" Carlisle said as I got out the car.

I went straight to the locker one of my papers said was mine. I pulled out my combination lock and emptied my bag into it. I grabbed a notebook and headed to my first period, freshman literature.

**This chapter was pretty boring I my opinion. I think I'm going to speed this story up starting the next chapter. This chapter felt more like a filler. Review please**


	19. Chapter 19

Time started to pass in chunks and I briefly wondered if I was starting to forget things because of my increasing craving for the drugs. I didn't have a problem, I wasn't addicted; I just loved the way they made me feel.

Today I was running late because I slept in. Esme took the rest of the kids to school and Carlisle was waiting for me downstairs, today was one of the days he worked the afternoon shift.

"Bella hurry up, it's getting later and later" Carlisle called.

I looked down at the needle in my hand and pushed it into my arm. When I was empty I tossed the needle in my garbage, grabbed my book bag, checked my reflection one more time, and walked down the stairs with a smile. I ignored the fact that the high wasn't nearly enough to get me through the day, I didn't want to run out and I was running low.

"Sorry daddy" I purred.

A strange look passed over his face briefly and I knew it was because of when I told him he could be my new daddy. It seemed to be getting harder for Carlisle to be around me innocently and I knew it was because of my constant touching "innocently" by the looks of it to everyone else, just like planned.

"Bella" He said in a serious tone.

"Come on" I smiled innocently.

I walked to the car and tossed my book bag into the back seat before hopping into the passenger's seat and buckling in. A few minutes later Carlisle came out and sat in his seat, buckling in. Silently, he started the car. We were less than ½ way there when Esme's car passed, going in the direction of home. I turned on the radio, reaching over and running my fingertips up and down Carlisle's thigh.

"Bella" He warned.

I ignored him and let my hand trail higher up, rubbing against the crotch of his pants. Carlisle made a noise and for a second I was sure he growled.

"Bella stop" He ordered.

His eyes were trained on the road and I saw that we were driving slower than usual because of all the cars on the road at this time. At this rate it would take a while to get to school. I used that as an advantage and let my lust take over my thoughts. I reached over and looked at his face as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper.

"Bella stop" He yelled.

His hands reached down and pushed my hands away, his eyes flashed to me briefly and the car jerked to the side. He reached back up with both hands to steady the car. I smiled because he was getting hard and my hand traveled back to his pants. Carlisle swerved abruptly, pulling us to a stop. He pushed my hands away violently and fixed himself.

"Isabella Marie Swan" He shouted.

I flinched away, I was used to my full name being call when I was about to get hit.

"You are NEVER, EVER to do that again" He yelled. "Or I will- I will"

"Why don't you want me?" I whispered cutting him off.

My pride was definitely hurt and it showed. He calmed down a little as tears filled my eyes.

"It's not that" He started.

"Just take me to school"

"Bella"

"Take me to school" I yelled back.

A few seconds passed and Carlisle pulled back to the road. He tried to talk to me through the ride but I ignored him. No one had ever told me no before, or yelled at me over sex… We pulled up to the school and Carlisle called my name again. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bag before running through the deserted school parking lot. I dropped my stuff in my locker and ran to the bathroom. After calming down I grabbed my books and headed to English.

The day passed slowly at first. 5th hour came and that meant math. I had only been there for the first week.

"Bella" A familiar voice called.

I looked back and saw senior and quarterback Mike Newton walking towards me.

"Hey sexy" he said when he got to me. "Let's go"

I was used to this now; it had been going on since my second week in this school. I knew most of the "popular crew" because their leader wanted some of my spot light shined her. Now I was in it, and surprisingly all of the Cullens were in it too. Apparently Emmett and Jasper played football; Rosalie and Alice were cheerleaders, and Edward was eye candy that all the girls flirted with and wanted despite his freshman status. It was the same way with me with the guys. That's how me and Mike started messing around.

We got back to the school a lot later than usual, I missed all of 5th, 6th, and 7th hour.

"Where were you?" Emmett asked meeting me at my locker when the dismissal bell rang.

I had gym with him and the rest of the kids last period.

"I never go to gym and you know it" I said laughing.

"I know that, where were you though" He snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as we walked out the school.

"Where were you?" He snapped.

"You never asked me where I went before, what's the deal." I asked confused. "What's wrong?"

A few kids looked at us curiously while others shuffled out of our way fearfully. Most of the kids in the school were scared of Emmett. I wasn't surprised, he was huge and in line for quarterback despite his age. I looked at his hands at they were clenched into fists.

"Bella" Mike's voice called. "Here"

He handed me my little bag that I kept my makeup in, I left it at his house.

"You left this" He said, smiling at me.

"You bastard" Emmett shouted.

Suddenly Emmett lashed out and punched Mike in his mouth; I saw blood and flinched away from both of them.

"That's my little sister you bastard" Emmett yelled as he continued to swing on Mike, I was in shock.

Mike pushed Emmett and hit him back angrily. Suddenly there was a lot of blood as they continued to hit each other, from watching the fight I knew it was mostly Mike's, but it scared me.

"Emmett stop" I yelled.

The last time I saw a fight was when James fought a man over money and the man died, James got cut.

Blood ran from Emmett's mouth, his lip was busted. Mike was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"Emmett, Mike stop" I hollered fearfully.

Emmett hit Mike in his stomach and he doubled over in pain. Emmett kept hitting him, he looked like a murderer. Tears spilled from my eyes as Mike fell over and groaned in pain. Suddenly two cops ran over and grabbed Emmett; I was shocked and had no clue where they came from. He kept trying to hit Mike who was on the floor not moving but groaning.

"Bella" Someone yelled.

Stuff was moving in slow motion now as I turned towards my name. I didn't realize I was sobbing. I saw Edward running towards Emmett and Esme running towards me, she was the one that called my name. She stopped at me for a second before running to Emmett. Air whooshed in my ears blocking all noise. I noticed we were in a circle of what seemed to be screaming kids. They were starting to disperse. The Cullens were surrounding Emmett, who was fighting to get the cops off of him and glaring at a still unmoving Mike. My vision dimmed briefly and I didn't know what was happening. I turned and ran from the scene.

I don't know how long I ran, but when I finally stopped I was surrounded by thick trees that blocked my vision from every end. It took what felt like forever to calm down, but when I did I felt like an ass. I over reacted, I couldn't help it, Emmett looked terrifying. I turned and curled into a ball on the grass. I don't know when I feel asleep, but I do know that memories haunted me the entire time I slept.

**2 reviews? I am sorry for the wait but I've been seriously neglecting my other stories. I need some suggestions so please leave some.**


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

I was the only one that noticed Bella swaying as she stood there with a horrified look on her face. I wanted to go over and comfort her, but I was trying to block Emmett's view of Mike. No one knows what happened or why Emmett attacked him. Mike's groans were fading and a cop was trying to keep him awake. There was a steady stream of tears running down Bella's face and she looked like she was ready to pass out. Suddenly she spun, her hair flew behind her, and she took off.

Without thinking I ran behind her. She was fast for her size. She was hardly bigger than Alice and definitely smaller than me. Granted I wasn't huge, the only person I knew that was buff by 14 was Emmett and he was way more into sports than me. I was out of breath when Bella finally stopped running, I was not too far behind her but I knew she couldn't see me, I was far enough to be hidden in the thick trees. I mentally noted that we ran straight so it would be easier to get back.

Bella fell to the floor, sobbing again, and curled into a ball. When I got to her she was calm, she was sleeping. I didn't know if I should wake her up or let her sleep. He face was exposed to me as I walked closer to her. Her lips were parted and her eyes were squeezed shut. She was beautiful. She started groaning and mumbling. For a long time I didn't understand what she was say.

"Don't" She cried, finally audibly. "Stop"

She turned and clenched her fists. She was having a nightmare. I went forward and shook her.

"Bella" I called. "Bella get up you're having a nightmare"

She sat up with a yelp and looked around frantically. I took 2 steps back from her.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Y-yes" She stuttered. Small shakes racked her body. "How far are we? We need to get back to the house."

She was speaking quickly and frantically.

"How long have we been out here?"

"Between 1 and three hours" I said estimating.

She stood up and looked around.

"How do we get home from here?"

I turned on my heel and headed back the way we came. The sun was still high making it warm, a rare occasion in Forks. I looked over at Bella and she was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I need to get home" She said without returning my gaze.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Feeling sick?"

"I just need to get home" she snapped.

Her eyes were frantic when she finally looked at me. She took off into a jog, keeping straight for a few minutes before she suddenly doubled over and hit the floor clutching her stomach. I dropped near her.

"Bella" I said frantically. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She groaned and a tear slid down her cheek. She stayed put, groaning for a few minutes, before the pain seemed to pass. I kept asking her what was wrong but she started running claiming she _really _needed to get home.

She stopped two more times before we broke through the trees and were back across the street.

"Edward, Bella" Esme yelled.

"Here" I yelled back.

Bella ran across the street and straight into the back seat of Esme's car.

"I want to go home" She cried trying to act calm.

Esme got in the driver's seat calling Carlisle and telling him we were on our way home with her. She said she was worried and asked if we were okay and what happened. I looked over at Bella but she stared blankly out the window, shivering.

**Bella's POV**

I could have cried in relief when we turned into the path that led to the house. I was shivering and pain was shooting through my stomach almost constantly now. I needed to get to my room. I barely noticed that my book bag had found its way into the car without me. I briefly wondered when the last time I saw it was, but quickly decided I didn't care as Esme parked.

I reached over, grabbed my bag, jumped out of the car, and ran through the yard. I could see my needle; almost feel the relief that was awaiting me. I ran into the house, straight past Carlisle-whom called out to me-, and up to my room. When the door was locked I made my way to the bathroom.

The shaking was making it hard to grab what I needed and I dropped a lot of things from my medicine cabinet. Finally I grabbed the power and the needle. I melted the rest of my heroin down and shot it all into my arm. It burned a little but almost instantaneously my stomach stopped hurting and my shakes slowed down. I let my body sink to the floor in relief.

After forever I got up, feeling like I was moving in slow motion. I dumped the needle in my garbage and the foil I used to melt it. While fixing my medicine cabinet I realized that I was all out. OF EVERYTHING. I was in shock, had I really been doing that much drugs since I came here?

This is not good.

**HEY GUYS! Okay so I was a little stuck right here. Any suggestions? Oh and shit is about to hit the fan for Bella! That's a warning. Three reviews is my goal for this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Time passed slowly. I ignored everyone who knocked on my door, including Emmett whom was begging me to let him. I was surprised that even Jasper knocked on my door. I was called down for dinner by Carlisle who said that if I didn't let him know I was in there he would bust the door open. I waited about a minute before answering.

"I'm not hungry, leave me alone"

My voice was quiet and weak, I was falling back to sleep. Instead of fighting it, I let my eyes slip close and was sleeping before Carlisle even responded.

When I woke up my room was pitch black. I was uncomfortable since I was still in the outside clothes. I staggered up and saw I was like ten feet from the floor. The floor was squishy. I looked down in confusion and a little fear. In the scarce light of the moon I saw I was standing on my bed. Automatically I started laughing at my stupidity. I fell onto the bed laughing hysterically. I clutched my sides in pain unable to stop laughing for a long time. By the time I stopped laughing I was gasping for breath. My laugh lingered causing me to laugh a few times quietly.

By the time I struggled out of my clothes I was exhausted and fell asleep on the floor.

"Bella" I heard.

I turned over and groaned. My head pounded as light flooded into my room from my window. I glanced up at my alarm clock and saw that it said 8AM. I was confused, why didn't my alarm go off?

"Bella are you up yet? Let me in, we have to talk" Carlisle's voice called.

My head felt fuzzy, my mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and my stomach was in knots. Sweat covered my skin in a thin layer but I shivered. I looked down and noticed that I was in only a bra and panties. I picked my body up from the floor and it throbbed. My muscles throbbed.

I walked over to my door and unlocked it. As soon as it was unlocked I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard Bella's lock click signaling that she was letting me in. I opened the door and walked, in shutting the door behind me. The water in her bathroom was running. I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out. When she did she was in a bra and panties. I groaned.

"Put some clothes on please" I said calmly.

"No" She said simply. "What do you want?"

She sat behind me on her bed, leaning against her head board. I knew it was pointless to argue with her so I turned to face her and dropped the clothes subject.

Bella's face was red and her chest moved rapidly as if she was out of breath. I noticed that she was sweating too. Honestly she looked a little sick.

"Are you okay" I asked worriedly, doctor mode was kicking in.

"Yes, just cold" She said.

It was then that I noticed she was shivering. It wasn't cold in here to me. She yawned.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes" She said quietly.

She was sniffling and I noticed her nose was running.

"I'll be right back"

I ran down and got a thermometer. When I got back up Bella reluctantly let me take her temperature. As I waited I noticed that she was deliberately making sure I didn't touch her which was strange for her. I didn't question it though; maybe she was realizing that it wasn't right. Or maybe she was still freaked out from Emmett and Mike Newton's fight. The thermometer beeped.

"100" I said with a gasp. "I think you're coming down with the flu"

She shrugged and laid down with her back to me. I left and got her a cup of orange juice and some medicine.

"Here" I said handing it to her. "Cold medicine and sleeping pills so your body can fight it off"

I watched her swallow the pills and wash it down with the juice. I took the cup away and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" I asked as she yawned.

"About what" I asked. "When you yelled at me or when I went to school?"

I sighed. Her voice was soft but I could tell she was still a little bothered by what happened in the car. Honestly I was too. It was hard to bring myself to stop her yesterday morning. She really got to me and I almost let her continue.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said. "It isn't right for you to touch me like that or for me to let it happen. You are still a child whether you see it or not and I am a grown man."

"No one cares about that" She said with a thick voice. "You just don't want me. I'm not good enough"

Suddenly she hid her face in her pillow and her body shook with sobs. Guilt consumed me. I moved to the top of her bed and stroked her hair soothingly.

"No Bella, that's not it" I whispered. "You are perfect no matter what. It just isn't right"

She took a few minutes to calm down.

"You're lying" She finally whispered, not looking at me. "You don't want me"

I looked at her with a frown. She didn't see how perfect she was. She didn't see what other men saw in her.

"Not like that" I said.

I paused and thought over what I just said. In a moment of horror I realized that I didn't know how true that statement was.

"Why" She whispered holding in a sob. "Am I not good enough for you?"

I looked down at her body again unwillingly. Her face was still hidden from me. She was very emotional at the moment and I didn't know what to do. It would take for me to sleep with her to show her how wrong that statement was and I WOULD NOT let that happen.

"Go away" She finally said. "I don't feel good and I want to be alone"


	22. Chapter 22

**Emmett's POV**

Carlisle didn't make Bella go to school for days after my fight with Mike and even though we were the only two kids home, we didn't speak. Eveytime I knocked on Bella's door she either ignored me or told me she didn't want to see me. I had to admit that it hurt.

Bella would eat silently with us but always ended up throwing it up. We were all worried about her. I overheard Carlisle's telling Esme that he didn't know what was wrong with her and he was thinking about taking her to the hospital before it could get any worse.

Bella looked worst than sick. Her skin always either looked gray or yellowish. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Now I sat in my room worrying over her. I was suspended for two weeks and it had only been one week. Bella was still upstairs sick. We were home alone. I didn't even try and go up to see if she would talk to me. I thought back to everything I knew about health and everything I knew about Bella. Then a thought jumped out at me.

I clicked on my laptop and went into the internet. I googled heroin withdrawal. I read through a few websites in horror, everything that Bella was experiencing was a symptom. I reached for my cell phone and called Carlisle. I called three times before he picked up.

"Emmett what's wrong?" He answered.

"Come home right now. I have to tell you something"

"Can it wait until after work? Or can you tell me now?" He asked hesitantly.

"No" I said seriously. "It's important, and about Bella"

When we hung up I went up to Bella's room. She ignored me when I knocked so I walked in. She was curled up on the floor crying.

"Bella" I whispered.

"Leave me alone" She pleaded.

I lifted her from the floor and laid her in her bed. She didn't speak again as I rubbed her back gently. I was facing away from the door and heard Carlisle walk in.

"Emmett what's wrong? What's going on?" He demanded.

"Sit down" I said softly and nervously.

He sat at the foot of the bed looking at us. Bella closed her eyes and curled up tighter.

"Bella" I said. "I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded.

"And you know I would never to anything to hurt you right?" I continued. "And everything I do is for you because of how much I love you."

She nodded hesitantly and opened her eyes to look at me nervously.

"Sit up" I told her.

Carlisle stayed quiet.

She did as I said and leaned her back against her headboard. Her face was red and sweaty. I frowned.

"Tell Carlisle what's wrong with you" I said.

"What" They said at the same time.

"Bella, tell Carlisle what's wrong with you, or I will" I said.

She looked at me with wide eyes. They filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What are you talking about" Carlisle demanded.

"Bella" I said still giving her my attention.

She shook her head.

"Please" I whispered.

I laid my hand across her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Emmett please" She begged.

Tears wet my hand and my heart throbbed.

"She's withdrawing" I said loudly, still watching her face.

"What" Carlisle said in confusion.

She pulled away from me with wide eyes.

"From heroin" I finished saidly, pulling away from her.

"Emmett you promised" She sobbed. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that" Her body shook and tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry"

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, my big brother passed away on Easter and even though I wanted to continue writing, I couldnt find it in me. But I'll try and be back for good. Also sorry for the short chapter.**

**I need answers before i can continue:**

**How should Carlisle react?**

**How should he help her (at home or hospital)?**

**Who's POV should I do next? Emmett, Carlisle, or Bella?**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter would have been posted already but as I said before my laptop is all types of messed up. Well in the middle of my document it decided to pop up a blue screen and restart. Since my microsoft is being an ass I'm using wordpad. Well wordpad doesn't do automatic saves. So I lost everything, and I loved the chapter. I was so angry that I decided not to try again. Well now I'm trying again (and saving every few minues). Hopefully I like this one as much as the first time.**

**Rant over.**

**Thank you to my reviews. For all you ghost readers why you no review?**

**Emmett's POV**

I left Bella and Carlisle alone so he could do whatever he needed to do. Now I am just laying in my bed. I can't get the look of betrayal and hurt that was on Bella's face out of my head. I could practically feel my heart breaking everytime I thought of it. Didn't she understand that this was for her own good?

A little while later Carlisle was seated at my desk facing me. I was sitting up facing him on my bed, but I was looking at the floor.

"How long have you known? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Carlisle finally asked.

I could tell he was trying not to sound accusitory, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I found out a few minutes before I called you. I researched heroin withdrawal and she has the symptoms" I told him quietly.

"What made you research that specifically?" He asked.

"I knew she'd done it before."

"When was this, why didn't you come tell us as soon as you found out?"

"A few days after she came back I walked into her room while she was... Shooting up" I shook my head against the memory.

"Shooting up" Carlisle repeated. "She used a needle?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell either Esme or myself as soon as you found out? That was months ago"

"I promised her I wouldn't" I said hesitantly.

"Why would you do that? Do you understand how dangerous that addiction is?"

"She promised me it was the last time" I said defensively.

"Why did you believe her? Addicts will say anything to continue using"

"Well I told her the same thing, so I believed her" I said.

"What do you mean you told her the same thing? Please tell me you didn't try the drug" Carlisle said desperately.

"No" I said automatically. "No"

"So what did you tell her that about?"

"It's not important" I said quickly.

"Well if it's not important then just tell me" Carlisle pressed.

"It doesn't matter" I reiterated angrily.

"Don't you think we've kept enough secrets in this house? Look where that's got us" Carlisle snapped.

In my surprise that he snapped at me, and anger, I snapped back.

"The night before that we had sex! I told her it was the last time." I said angrily. Then I spoke quickly. "I told her it was the last time. I really meant it though, so when I saw her she begged me not to tell and she said it was the last time and then told me that I said the same thing to her. I couldn't not believe her."

"You slept with her again" Carlisle said in disbelief. "Even after the talk we had"

"I know it was wrong" I yelled standing up from my bed and glaring. "So I don't need you to sit here and make me feel worse about it Carlisle." I called him his name out of anger, I usually called him dad, and I could tell he noticed. "But it happened, she came into my bed after that a lot of times but we didn't have sex. That's why she started sleeping with Mike!"

"Emmett" Carlisle said calmly, standing up.

"No" I roared. "Why are you sitting here questioning me anyway? Go help her! That's why I told you, so you can go help her, not so you could waste time trying to talk to me!"

"Son" Carlisle started.

But I had already stormed out of my room. Guilt was eating at me as I went into the kitchen to be alone.

**Umm, it was okay I guess. Emmett has a bit of a temper. I know the direction I'm going with this I think. I like insight into Emmett's head so there will be more in the future. Please don't be a ghost reader, can I get like 3 reviews at least? Thanks guys. And like I said, I love getting suggestions!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe Emmett told Carlisle that I did heroin. He promised me! And he lied. I hate him.

I sobbed into my pillow. When I calmed down I heard a knock on my door. Like usual I ignored it, but it opened anyway.

"Bella" I recognized Carlisle's voice.

"Get out" I ordered.

"No" He said calmly. "We need to talk"

"I have nothing to say to you, or my snitch of a brother, or any one of any of you!"

"Well than listen" He said. "I looked it up and there is a rehab you can go to until you're completely clean"

"Rehab" I shouted in disbelief. "No, hell no"

I sat up from my bed and glared at him.

"Watch your language Bella" He said seriously. "And yes rehab, or you can stay home and wait for it to flush out your system under close watch"

"Or you can mind your damn business" I demanded angrily.

"Bella" He said in disbelief. "You have to get help"

"No I don't, I need you to leave me alone and mind your business and let me go about my business without you in it."

Carlisle sighed and said we'd talk more later. I ignored him and let him leave my room. I was in desperation now and needed nothing more than a fix. So I called Candy. We weren't on the phone long but she told me to call Bruce, James's second in command, then gave me the number.

"Yo" He answered.

"Bruce" I said quietly.

"Who is this?" He hissed.

"It's Cookie" I said.

"James's girl?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh, what's up, I haven't heard from you in a minute. I heard about James too, crazy yo"

"I need a fix" I said honestly, getting straight to the point.

"Of what" He asked.

"H"

"Damn girl, that shit is expensive for real" He said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let me pick you up" He said. "I got you"

"I need an hour" I told him.

"iight"

I gave him the address before hanging up. I quickly jumped in the shower before dressing. I put on a black mini skirt, a white button down shirt that came to the middle of my stomach, showing off my belly button ring, and a pair of fish net stockings. I had less than 10 minutes before he was supposed to be here as I put on my make up and did my hair. I pulled on a pair of knee highs and ran down the stairs, bumping into Carlisle and Emmett at the living room.

"Bella" They both said in surprise.

"What" I snapped inching closer to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Carlisle asked at the same time.

A horn honked outside.

"My ride is here" I announced.

With that I spun and ran out of the house. I heard them behind me as I reached outside.

"Bella" Carlisle demanded.

I looked back before running into Bruce's chest.

"I didn't know you were getting out of the car" I said nervously.

"Hey little one" He responded loudly.

He leaned down and I knew Carlisle and Emmett saw when his lips touched mine.

"Get in" He said.

I hopped into the passanger's side and then we were driving away. I wanted to feel guilty, but I was just anticipating feeling better than I have in over a week.

As we drove I looked at Bruce. His skin was tanned from being outside so much, his eyes were dark, hair reaching just below his eye brows.

"When was the last time you got your shot?" He asked as we pulled up to a house I had never been in before.

"A month before James died. So a few months ago"

"I will take you to get it" He said.

"Won't they ask questions?" I asked.

"I know them" He said.

We pulled into the clinic James used to take me to. They didn't ask any questions when I was called in as Josephine. Nor did they ask questions as they gave me my birth control shot. I knew it would take a week for it to be effective since it had been a long time since my last shot.

"You will service me for this fix" Bruce told me as we pulled up to his house. A response wasn't expected.

I followed him into the house and into his bedroom nervously. He got straight to it pulling me down and kissing me desperately. I fell into the routine quickly. And then I took charge.

When we finished I got straight out of his bed and redressed. He pulled on his boxers and disappeared for a few minutes. When he came back he sat on his bed behind me. He placed the filled needle into my hand and kissed my neck. I moaned loudly.

"Go ahead" He said against my neck.

So I did, straight into my arm as he continued to kiss and bite on my neck. I leaned back against him as the high hit me, fast and hard. After a few long minutes he got up and got dressed.

"Let's get you home" He said.

We drove in silence, I was too high to care. But I did notice him slide another full needle into my skirt pocket.

"Call me if you need me, or to make money" He said when we pulled up to the house. The garage was full of cars now and every light seemed to be on.

The front door opened as I got out of the car and I saw Carlisle.

"Oh and Cookie" Bruce called after me. I looked back. "You're a great fuck"

"I know" I giggled.

And then he was gone.

I walked past Carlisle wordlessly, but smiling firtatiously.

I went straight up to Emmett's room and walked in.

"Just thought I'd tell you I'm back" I whispered flirtatiously. "I forgot to ask, do you like my outfit?"

I spun and my skirt flew up, showing my lace panties. Then I walked out and up to my own room. I quickly undressed and got into my bed.

A little while later I heard Edward's door open and close so I figured everyone was getting ready for bed. The clock told me it was 10. At 10:30 my door opened and closed, I looked up and saw Emmett.

"Bella" He started looking me up and down. "Did you shoot up again?"

"Yes" I said carelessly.

His eyes were roaming my body lustfully ans he got closer to my bed. I sat up and he came closer, until his face was a foot away from mine.

"You told me it was the last time" He whispered.

"I lied" I said simply.

I leaned in and took his bottom lip between my teeth, pulling on it playfully.

"So did I" He said when I let his lip go.

He leaned in and kissed me. He pushed me back onto the bed roughly and took charge.


	25. Chapter 25

**Guess what! I'm back in NYC to live! YO I'm seriously like the hypest thing right now, for real. The only bad thing (for FF anyway) is that I'll be home less often between school, trying to get a job, and my lovely friends. But I'll still try =) Warning, I felt like writing a very sexual chapter, so thats what it is going to be. This chapter contains lemons, and something taboo to many. You have been warned.**

**Emmett's POV**

Bella didn't seem to be in school too much after I told Carlisle about her habit. She would ride to school but I never saw her after we were dropped off. She was high a lot too, so often that I couldn't tell if she was or wasn't. Since she was always the same.

I worried about her a lot. Between the drugs, and what I knew she was doing for them. Our relationship changed again and we started messing around more often. I felt bad about it though, she never said no if I wanted sex. It didn't help that she paraded around in tiny clothes that did nothing to cover her assets.

Esme didn't catch on to the flirtatious way she spoke to the guys, especially to Carlisle and myself. She saw innocence in the way Bella moved, Esme sees the good in everyone. She just thinks Bella needs some positive male role models in her life. I agreed, but she wasnt getting that from us.

I gave in to everything that was Bella, I loved her like a sister and felt bound to protect her, but needed more of her. As for Carlisle, he seemed to be struggling with the relationship between him and Bella. I've caught him watching her with lust filled eyes. He tries his hardest to never be alone with her. But sometimes it was unavoidable.

As for Mike, he dropped the charges he pressed against me after the fight. See Mike is 19, Bella is 14. For him to go on with court he would have to admit that he was sleeping with a minor, 5 years younger than him. And I would have got a slap on the wrist compared to his jail time for statuatory rape.

I was pulled from my thoughts from a hand on my chest. I looked down into Bella sad, lifeless eyes. I knew something was wrong but before I could speak she did.

"Esme is here" She whispered before heading into the car. We drove off school grounds quietly.

**Bella's POV**

The only time I hurt was when I wasn't high. So I made it my business to be high all the time. I didn't stay in school after I was dropped off, Bruce waited for me everyday and dropped me off right before the end of 7th period. Esme and Carlisle didn't know, I don't know if the rest of the kids noticed but if they did, they kept quiet.

It had been a few weeks since the first time I left with Bruce. And a few weeks since Carlisle yelled at me and basically gave up on trying to 'help' me.

_"Bella you can't keeping doing this to yourself" He yelled one day when we were home alone. I stared at him without answering. "Bella! Don't you see how dangerous this is? Let me help you!"_

_"I don't need or want your help" I responded calmly. I was laying on my bed in a bra and panties staring at the ceiling, high as a kite._

_"Please" He begged. "I can't watch you do this to yourself"_

_"I'm sorry you feel that way" I said emotionlessly. My mind drifted away from the conversation for a while. When I tuned back in I heard:_

_"You know what, fine! I can't force you to get help, you have to want it. If you don't want help than so be it" He slammed my door on his way out._

That was the last time he tried to get me to stop using. I tried a few times but after a few hours I would feel like shit and give in to the urge.

Esme started working in another fostercare agency as a caseworker. She wasn't always home when we got back, she worked a lot on Saturdays, and Sundays. We started seeing less of her even though she was usually home for dinner, and sometimes to cook.

I flirted with Carlisle a lot in front of her, either she didn't notice or she didn't care. Either way worked for me. I could tell it was getting harder for Carlisle to resist me.

We were the only two in the house right now. I was laying in my bed coming down from my high slowly. But I was getting bored.

"Carlisle" I called loudly.

A few minues later he walked into my room.

"Yes" He asked staying by the door.

"Can you give me a massage? My body hurts" I pleaded innocently.

"No" He said after a moment of hesitation.

"Why" I whined hurtly.

"Because you are not dressed and I just don't think I should" He said.

I was laying on my stomach in nothing but a pair of yellow polka dot panties.

"Please" I begged. "I'll be good"

I pouted and batted my eyes. He sighed and closed my door walking over to my bed. He sat at the edge and hesistantly started massaging my back. His fingers felt wonderful on my skin and I groaned happily. He moved down to my legs brushing his hand across my ass, I smiled.

I spread my legs as he massaged my thighs, I knew he had a good view. His breathing got heavier. As he finished my back and shoulders I turned onto my back.

"Bella" He said in shock.

"What" I asked innocently. "If you dont massage the front of my body I'll feel weird."

His eyes landed on my exposed chest as he rubbed my stomach and back down my legs. His finger slid across my panties and I bit my lip, I was almost certain he did it on purpose.

"You have to massage my chest too" I said breathlessly.

"I don' think that's a good idea" He said in a husky voice.

"You have to, it's not a massage if you don't"

I looked at him and his eyes were clouded over with lust, he didn't even have the same feel as he usually did.

His hands reached up and massaged my breasts. I felt myself getting turned on. The first time his finger crossed my nipple I couldn't hold back a moan, he groaned along with me. I put my hand on his thigh. The second time his finger touched my nipple I moaned and arched my back, pushing his hand against my chest.

He looked like he was having an internal battle with himself.

He moved back down to my legs. I bent my knees and spread my legs, giving him complete access to me. He moved closer to my sex but didn't touch it for a while. Finally his finger pushed against my now wet panties, we groaned in unison.

"Bella" He moaned.

He couldn't take his eyes off my panties and stopped moving. I squirmed impatiently, but he didn't move.

"Carlisle" I said desperately. "Please, touch me"

He looked to my face still seeming to struggle with his thoughts. He was watching my face. I reached down and wiggled out of my panties, kicking them across the room.

"Finish the massage" I ordered.

He complied quickly. I spread my legs and let his eyes travel down my body with his hands. His finger slid across my slick slit and he moaned desperately.

"Bella" He begged, for what I didn't know.

I didn't want to move and make him stop. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed my clit. Shock waves flew through my body and I moaned lifting my hips. He put his hands on my hips and pushed me back down. I cried out desperately as he attacked my pussy with his tongue. I couldn't help lifting my hips again. He pushed them back down and growled.

"Don't move" He ordered. "I'm running this show"

For some reason that turned me on more.

His fingers slid in me as he sucked on my clit and I came hard, screaming and tangling my hands in his hair.

"Bella" He whispered. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No" I begged.

He stood up and looked down as he started to undress. When he was naked he leaned over me and stared me in the eyes. I could feel his hard member pushing against my entrance.

"Once this happens you can't take it back." He said.

"I know" I said, lifting my hips and taking him in a little further. "I want this, I want you."

He moaned. He leaned down and kissed me as he thrusted into me, bottoming out. Our bodies moved in unison as I met his every thrust. I moaned and cried out in pain and pleasure. As soon as he hit my g-spot I screamed and came, digging my nails into his back. He roared and shot his load into me. He leaned foward and sucked on my neck as he came. I felt the hickies that he was leaving.

He kept thrusting and we came a second time, as I cried out my door opened.

"Carlisle" I heard someone gasp.

**I wrote this in one sitting lol. Carlisle and Bella sleeping together was always in the plan, sorry for those who don't like that. For those who don't care, who do you think walked in on them?**

**No reviews or suggestions on who should have opened the door will result in no upload. Sorry.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The reviews I got was just what I was thinking. Esme or Emmett. Well I don't think I'm ready for Esme to find out, but if she ever does things are going to blow up in that house. Not that things aren't coming to a boil.**

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett" I gasped looking at is shocked face at he door.

His mouth hung open, eyes wide, and none-the-less he was turned on. Carlisle face was buried in my neck and I could feel his heart beating violently against my own chest.

"Holy shit" Emmett said.

"Emmett I can explain" Carlisle finally spoke up.

I looked up into his face and it was so serious. I stood still, Emmett turned away, and Carlisle pulled out of me and pulled on his boxers. I didn't move as he dressed.

"Bella" Carlisle said sitting on the corner of my bed. "Get dressed"

"Why, it's not like you both haven't seen me naked"

"Just get dressed" Emmett snapped.

"No" I snapped back.

"Why can't you follow directions? You never do what you're told" Carlisle growled.

"Well then get rid of me like everyone else" I shouted at him. "You got what you wanted, you don't have to play dad anymore!"

I jumped from my bed and ran into my bathroom with a heavy heart. I hated being yelled at, I didn't even do anything wrong this time.

"Bella, that isn't how I feel, please don't act like that. Come out here, let's talk"

"Wait" I snapped.

I ran the water and wiped myself down. I made my next fix quick and into a spot I've never used before to avoid tracks and craters on my skin. My high hit quick and calmed me straight down.

I walked out of the bathroom slowly and saw Carlisle sitting on the edge of my bed looking at the floor and Emmett leaning against the wall with folded arms. They both looked at me as I walked out. I shimmied more than usual while walking to my dresser and dressing in a black and red lace underwear set. It was even paired with a pair of lace knee highs.

"How cute is this?" I asked twirling with a smile.

"Bella, please" Carlisle said.

I sighed and sat on my bed, leaning back against my headboard.

"First of all, I don't feel like that. I can't believe you think that. I am not 'getting rid' of you, I'm not 'playing dad' I am dad, and I didn't want you for sex. That was the last thing I wanted from you. That was a mistake, a one time thing, and it can never happen again. And no one can know about it" He ranted.

"I know the rules of sex" I growled.

"I'm sorry I let things get that far" He said. "To both of you"

"What would you have done if Esme walked in" Emmett snapped, anger lacing his voice. "What about Esme, were you thinking about her at all? How could you sleep with her?"

"I know it was wrong Emmett, I messed up." He sighed.

"You think"

"Emmett chill out" I said angrily. "It's not that big of a deal"

"It's not a big deal" He shouted. "Yes it is"

"Why? You can't resist me either"

Emmett stammered. "Yeah, but. Carlisle. You, He's. Older!"

I crawled off my bed and to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tip toed.

"Don't be mad at me Emmy" I pleaded, pouting innocently. "Don't be mad at him either, please"

Emmett sighed and looked down at me with a frown.

"I'm not mad" He sighed.

I stared into his eyes as I took his bottom lip between my teeth, tugging playfully.

"Good"


	27. Chapter 27

**I thought it would be nice to have a look into Carlisle head for this chapter. If this chapter goes as planned there will be a lot of drama. And explicit contents.**

**Carlisle's POV**

Guilt consumed me as the days progressed. No one told Esme or anyone else, but the guilt was killing me. I smiled in her face like everything was okay and she did the same. Even still I couldn't get the feel of Bella from me. It didn't help that Esme and I stopped having sex not too long after she started working.

Bella's birthday came and went. Just like she demanded we didn't try to throw a party or make a big deal out of it. She didn't seem like she liked her birthday at all. Before the school year was over everyone had aged a year. Emmett, Roaslie, and Jasper got their liscenses. Edward and Alice got their permits. Bella wanted no part of that. Even after I tried to tell her of the freedom it came with, she didn't want it.

It had been 3 months since I slept with her and it was getting harder to fight the urge. She was getting bolder in front of Esme, but Esme didn't seem to notice.

The kids were often home alone now. With my shifts at work and Esme constantly working over time there wasn't much choice. I saw them more than Esme though, since I refused to work the weekends since we were spending little to no time as a family. Dinner wasn't even the same and Esme used to be serious about that. But I guess it was hard to enforce a rule you stopped following yourself.

"Hello dear" I said as Esme walked into the room.

It was already 10:30 and all the kids were surprisingly in bed, doing whatever kids do in their rooms after bed time.

"Hey" She said disappearing into the bathroom.

"We haven't been seeing much of you, I think the kids are starting to miss you. I know I am" I told her.

"Well I have a job to maintain" She snapped surprising me.

"What's wrong my dear?" I asked.

"It's annoying hearing you pester me after work everyday. I didn't bother you when you were working late shifts at the hospital."

I was taken aback by her outburst.

"I don't mean to pester you, I'm just saying. If you would have told me you wanted me to work less I would have" I said honestly.

"Are you asking me to work less?" She demanded.

"No" I said growing angry. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you being so" Esme stopped. "You know what I don't feel like dealing with this tonight. I'm leaving"

"Excuse me" I said in shock.

"You heard me"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm giving you space to decide what you want" She snapped.

I was so confused by the statement that I didn't even stop her as she walked out the door and out the house. What did that mean? There was so much anger in me that I didn't even feel guilty about what happened between me and Bella. Esme didn't take care of my needs like a good wife, she wasn't even here for her kids.

I went up to Bella's room and knocked. She said to come in without asking who it was.

"Yes" She said glancing at me briefly.

"Are you busy?" I asked nervously, closing the door behind me.

"Nope" She said sitting up.

She smiled firtatiously but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's up" She asked.

I sat on her bed facing away from her barely covered chest.

"Esme and I got into a fight and she left. She hasn't been acting like herself" I confided.

"Poor baby" Bella purred coming behind me and rubbing my shoulders. "I bet she hasn't been taking care of you like she should"

Bella's hands ran down my t-shirt covered chest. I stiffed for a few seconds before relaxing. I wanted this. I shook my head in response to her.

"Well don't you worry, I'll take care of you" She promised.

Her hands grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and she pulled it off, throwing it across the room. My heart sped up as I unwillingly remembered that this was a 15 year old child. She peppered kisses across my back and moved foward to my chest.

"Why so tense Carlisle?" She purred. "Isn't this what you want?"

Suddenly she was face to face with me, hazel eyes peering into my eyes. She leaned foward and kissed me, pushing me onto my back.

"Bella wait, this is a bad idea" I said hesitantly. **(Lemon, can skip if wanted)**

She giggles continuing to kiss down my chest. At the same time she pulled my pants down. I groaned. Bella grabbed my dick and teased it with her tongue making me groan pleadingly. I was surprised to learn that she had a deep throat when I hit the base of it. She didn't gag. I was moaning loudly and when she moaned around my shaft I shot my load down her throat. She swallowed.

When she looked back at me her eyes sparkled devilishly. I leaned over and pulled her her bra off eagerly. When she fell over me I kissed her. I could feel the heat of her center through her panties. I reached down and pulled them roughly. The unmistakable sound of shredding momentarily filled the room.

I reached down and teased her with my hands until she cried out and soaked my fingers. After a few seconds she positioned herself and impaled herself, making me bump her cervix. With her hands on my chest she bounced eagerly. Moaning filled the air, hers and mine. I lined her chest with hickies as she came and I shot into her again.

We went 3 more rounds before we stopped. I pulled out of she as she kissed my neck and trailed her fingers across my chest.

**(Lemon over)**

I pulled on my boxers and she just laid in bed quietly. I looked at her face, it was so innocent despite what had just happened. She smiled at me, but once again it didn't reach her sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fine" She said with another fake smile.

"You know that you can say no whenever you want" I said.

"I know" She said emotionally.

I sighed, I really wished she would just tell me what has been wrong with her the last few days. Slowly I got up and left, once again guilty.

**Bella's POV**

Tears sarted flowing almost as soon as Carlisle left the room. I don't know what's been wrong with me the last few days. I just feel so unloved. I mean, I've felt like this for as long as I can remember. But it's been worse lately. Everyone wanted the same thing from me.

And I want to have a baby.

A baby will love me, really love me, and won't use me. Or make me feel used. A baby will need me as much, if not more, than I will need them. No matter what a baby would love me.

I dressed in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt for once. I quietly padded through the darkness of the third floor hallway and knocked on Edward's door even though it was about 3 in the morning.

"Come in" He said quietly.

"Hey" I said quietly, closing the door behind me.

"Bella" He said in surprise.

He looked at me for a second a long second.

"Come in, sit down. What's wrong?"

"How do you know that something is wrong?" I asked sitting on his bed.

He sat up and faced me. In the little light of he moon I could see him. He was in pajama pants, watching me with dark green, worried eyes.

"I just do, come on, spill it" He said with a small smile, but I knew he was serious.

"I know we don't really talk, but, I just" I stopped but he had a coaxing look in his eyes. I gave in to it, "I just need a friend" I finally said honestly.

"You can always come to me" He said with a smile.

I instantly felt better about coming to him. For some reason I actually believed him.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked.

I yawned, finally tired. "No" I said. "I'm tired actually. Can I stay in here with you?"

"Of course" He said with a chuckle.

I smiled and we laid down. We were both on our backs staring at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you came to me" He said. I could here the smile in his voice.

I didn't feel the need to answer him though. I fell asleep before him. When I woke up the sun was high and blinding. I realized we were tangled together. His arm was across my waist and mine around his stomach. I hid my face in his chest to escape the sun. I realized he smelled amazing as I breathed in his scent. Surprise filled me when I felt the clothes still on my body. I never slept in a guys bed without something happening. Instantly I felt safe with him, like I could trust him.

He moved and buried his face in my hair. I could have stayed there for a lot longer, but I had to pee. I slipped from his hold and used his bathroom.

"How did you sleep?" He asked surprising me as I walked out.

He still had bed hair and was rubbing his eyes, sitting up.

"I slept great" I said honestly. "Thank you"

"Any time, no need to thank me" He said with a lazy smile.

I felt the shakes coming in from needing a fix. I quickly escaped his room to take care of it.

**Edward's POV (sorry guys, but I'm trying to lengthen my chapters)**

A month into summer vacation I felt as if me and Bella had become best friends. The only thing was that I still didn't know much about her. She changed the subject whenever it got too serious or about her past. So one night as we stared at my ceiling I tried to get information out of her.

"Why don't you talk about yourself?" I asked.

"There isn't much to say" She said.

"Well say anything, just tell me about your life before you came here"

"I don't think now is the time for scary stories" She said lightly, but I could tell she was serious.

"Well tell me about now then" I said believing her.

"About what" She asked.

"How does it feel?" I asked cautiously. "To be away from everything you were in when you first came?"

I knew about the drugs and prostitution because it was obvious.

"You don't want to hear the answer to that"

"I do"

"I'm not away from it" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I'm still in it. I go every once in a while back to what I've done since I was 10. And I still do drugs"

I was shocked, did she say 10?

"10" I asked. "And what about the drugs?"

"I have a heroin problem" She said honestly, completely avoiding the age thing.

"Heroin" I repeated in surprise.

That was a heavy drug, especially for a 15 year old.

"Yeah, I started using last year, I guess I do have a problem now. The day Emmett got into that fight was the day before I started going through withdrawal, but I got back into it the week after. I want to stop but I don't want to feel how I felt during that week."

I was instantly filled with hope for her.

"You didn't have support last time" I said. "Now you do, I can help. And I'm sure if Carlisle knew he'd be willing to help, and Emmett."

"It's harder than you think." She mumbled.

"We can help. I will help" I said. "I promise"

"Edward, I want a baby" She confided suddenly.

I was in shock. For a few seconds I couldn't even speak.

"A baby" I repeated dumbly,

"Yes" She whispered.

Most girls our age did everything in their power not to get pregnant. My ex, Jessica, was on birth control and still made sure we either used condoms or Plan B. I couldn't lie though, the thought of a baby always intruiged me.

"You're only 15" I said.

"I know" She said, sounding on the verge of tears. "But I've always wanted a baby, for as long as I can remember. I don't even care if the father sticks around, I just want my own baby."

I was quiet, thinking it over, trying to make sense of it.

"How about this" I finally said. "We can talk about this, after the drugs are out of your system. Let's see if you feel that way after."

"And when I do?" She asked.

"Then we can talk about it"

"Are you saying you will give me what I want?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes" I said slowly. "After we talk it out. We can talk more about it in the morning"

"Thank you" She said.

For the first time every she rolled over and hugged me with a smile, a real smile.

When I woke up Bella was in the bathroom like usual. When she came out we said good morning and I took my turn in the bathroom. Her tooth brush was wet, she started leaving one in here since she slept in my bed more often than not.

"How do you feel?" I asked her as I sat next to her.

"Crappy" She said honestly. "If I'm really going to quit can I take it one last time, before I start?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't" I said honestly.

"I should go get rid of it then, come with me?" She asked.

"Okay" I said.

It was already 10 in the morning as we went over to her room. I'd never been in here before but noticed it was neat and clean.

We went into her bathroom and she pulled out a needle filled up brown liquid.

"Is that what it looks like?" I asked.

She nodded and stared at the needle silently. I could see the debate in her eyes. I waited to see what she would do. I watched as she shot the liquid into her sink and watched it drain.

"Now I know you really want to do this" I said with a smile.

She had a small smile on her face.

"You should look around and make sure there is no more hidden, I've done it before. It can look like the needle or black powder probably in aluminum foil."

I nodded and searched the bed room and bathroom. There was another needle filled in her bed side drawer and under her sink. When I was sure that was all we sat on her bed.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Every word, but like I said, we have to talk about it. Don't take this the wrong way though."

She nodded nervously.

"First of all I want you clean for, like, months" I said.

"Of course" she said agreeing.

"It has to be after we turn 16"

"Why" She said in shock. "That's almost a whole year"

"No one hires before 16 and we have to be able to take care of it." I told her. "And we will probably have to drop out."

She nodded and shrugged. "I don't care to be there anyway"

"And last, don't take this the wrong way, please. You have to be off your birth control for a few months and go in for a STD check"

She was surprised and said "Only if you do too"

"Deal" I said.

**OOOOHHHH look where this is going. I swear I have like plans for the end of this story already, depending on whether or not she has a baby in the future. I can't stop typing but I had to break it here. Should I go through the withdrawal, breeze over it, or have it there but in bits before its over. Need suggestions to continue.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Edward's POV**

Bella started with drawing quickly. Dealing with it was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

I sat on her bed, far from her, and watched her. I wanted to comfort her but she didn't want to be touched. She started crying and tears filled my eyes for her.

"Carlisle" She cried out suddenly. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle ran through the door quickly, worry etching his face. He looked down at me and then over to wear she was laying down sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

He went around to face her.

"It hurts" She cried.

"What hurts?" He asked confusedly.

She didn't answer, instead she hid her face in her pillow and curled into a tight ball.

"Edward what's going on?" He asked looking at me for answers.

"We decided to get her clean" I said watching her.

"Clean" Carlisle said in surprise.

I nodded. "She told me she wanted to stop using the drugs she was on, now she's withdrawing"

"That's great, that she want to stop" He added quickly. "I tried to make her stop before but she wasn't ready"

"Is there anything you can do to help her?" I asked.

He frowned and shook his head. "Her system needs to clean itself"

For two weeks it just kept getting worse. She couldn't eat too much and she was very emotional. Half the time she wanted me there, other times she didn't. But like I promised, I stood by her side.

At one point she told me she changed her mind, the didn't want to quit. My response? Breaking her phone before she could call for a fix. She screamed at me for the rest of the day anytime I tried to do anything for her.

Carlisle constantly had her drink water and she still always seemed thirsty.

After two weeks she started sleeping a lot more often and eating a little bit more. After 3 weeks she asked me to lay with her again as she went to sleep and let me hold her. I was so happy.

By the end of the month she started seeming better. She started eating normally again and moving around more. She wasn't overly emotional anymore. Her skin even looked better. It wasn't pastey or yellow-ish anymore.

"How do you feel?" I asked one morning as she walked out her bathroom.

"I feel great" She said flashing her teeth at me with a beautiful smile.

After a few minutes I got up and went to my room to shower. When I was dressed I went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room, surprisingly even Esme. It was already 11 in the morning. When I saw Bella I almost choked. She was dressed normally for once. She wore a pair of jean shorts that completely covered her butt and all the way down to just before her knees. She was also wearing a white t-shirt that wasn't over tight. Her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail and she wasn't wearing any make up.

When she saw me her hazel eyes lit up and she ran into my arms. I hugged her back, chuckling.

"Thank you, so much" She whispered in my ear.

My heart warmed and I smiled.

"So what do you want to do today?" Carlisle asked when we pulled apart.

He was smiling at us.

"I want to go swimming" Rosalie said.

"Yeah let's go swimming" Alice chirped happily.

Bella shrugged with a smile. "Can we do something first?" She whispered to me.

As everyone seperated to get into their bathing suits I followed Bella into her room.

"I think I should get rid of all my old clothes" She said. "If I'm really going to change"

"That's a good idea" I told her. "Want me to get a bag?"

"I have one"

We made fast work of getting rid of her old clothes and I realized just how revealing they really were. All she kept was the clothes she got when she came here and her underwear sets.

After I changed into my swimming trunks I went into the backyard where aeveryone was already in the pool or on the pool chairs. Bella was on a lawn chair in a bikini, I couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked.

Our pool was an inground pool that started at 4 feet but got deeper as it progressed until it was at 10 feet where the diving board is.

I jumped straight into 6 feet relieving myself from the sun's heat. When I resurfaced Bella was in the 5 foot up to her shoulders.

"Come over" Emmett called to her.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" I called.

"I can't swim" She said embarrassed.

"We'll teach you" Emmett coaxed.

She looked at him and shook her head. I swam over to her.

"I won't let anything hanppen to you" I promised.

She grabbed my out stretched hand shakingly and let me pull her into the deep end.

**3 months later (still Edward's POV)**

Bella.

Since the day in the pool we grew so much closer. She told me all about her, everything. I admired her strength going through being used and abused by so many people, so many men.

She told me why she wanted a baby. About wanting something to love and protect, and to be hers. And I still agreed to father her child.

Emmett drove us to school in his new Jeep. He agreed to take us to a clinic even though we had classes. Bella directed him to a specific clinic in Port Angeles, she said they wouldn't ask any questions or for any type of consent. She gave them false names for us and they called us in for individual testing.

"Cookie" I heard.

Bella jumped in surprise and turned towards the name. Emmett and myself turned to and saw a man standing there. He ordered her to him with his finger. I saw the fear in her eyes as she walked up to him.

He leaned down and kissed her, I was shocked and Emmett grew angry. The man had to be older than Carlisle. She put her hand on his chest and stepped back.

"Don't" she whispered.

The parking lot was empty and we weren't far from Emmett's Jeep.

"What" He said in surprise. "Why haven't you been calling me or answering my calls. Why is your phone off?" He demanded.

"I don't want this anymore" She said. "No more with the drugs or anything else."

"That isn't your decision" He snapped. He grabbed her arm roughly and I stepped foward.

"You told me to call if I needed you, but I don't need you anymore and I don't need money or drugs. So I don't need you for anything" She said fearfully.

His hand lashed up and he slapped her straight across her face. She flew back and hit the floor. Emmett fan foward and punched him in his face and then we were jumping him.

"Stop" Bella screamed.

Suddenly she slammed into us making the man's hand fly up and a gun shot ran out. It was then that I noticed he was holding a gun and Bella definitely just saved one of our lives. Emmett kicked the gun out of his hand and pulled me up. He grabbed us both and we ran to his car, making it out safely.

Bella wasn't even crying in the back seat, she was just staring out the window silently.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded silently wiping blood from her lips.

"I'm sorry" She whispered as we got out the car in the school parking lot.

She ran away from us before I could even answer her. We didn't see her again until we were on our way home.

A month later our results came in. We were both clean. She was so happy when the results came in.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked one night.

"Our birthday" I told her.

"I don't celebrate my birthday" She said.

"I know, we just have to wait until after we are 16"

She sighed. That was almost 6 months away for me and 9 for her. But she nodded. I was secretly hoping she would decide to wait, but I knew how unlikely that was.

"Do you want me to stick around?" I asked her. "Since it would be my baby too?"

"I don't know" She said.

"If we go through with this, I would like to" I told her.

She didn't answer me.

**Esme's POV**

I snuck into the house praying Carlisle was sleeping. But he wasn't. For once he didn't say anything as I walked into the bedroom. He didn't even greet me. I felt bad, he used to greet me with kisses and smiles, now he wouldn't even look at me.

For a panicked moment I wondered if he knew about me and Riley.

**So yeah, thank you for all the reviews. What do you think should be next. Is there anything you guys are confused about, have questions about, want to see, or anything? If so just review and tell me since I take all reviews into consideration. Promise. Leave some reviews please =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**There seemed to be an issue with FF because this chapter was posted literally 2 days after the chapter before that. BUT when I noticed that I didn't get alerted about the new chapter even though I knew it was posted I figured no one else got alerted either. Therefore, I had to repost it. But since it's up there, I will continue. Also, I think I fixed my Microsoft word. I'm too hype!**

**Thank you midnight-sun1918 and AliceCullen0629 for reviewing 3**

**Bella's POV**

It felt weird, being sober all of the time. I wasn't always happy; things that weren't even physical sometimes hurt me. Like my memories and nightmares. But Edward is good at keeping the nightmares away, usually.

But at the same time it felt good. I was actually able to be happy, really happy. I wasn't numb or empty. It felt good to not laugh at everything even though I thought I loved doing just that. People in school seemed to like me better too; maybe it was the not slutty clothes.

School it was a little weird though. Usually guys hovered around me, constantly touching me and trying to talk to me. Well Emmett made quarterback this year and everyone knew I was his sister. Guys were too scared to talk to me.

I was counting down the months until I would be given my baby. 3 more to go. Edward already turned 16 a few days ago.

I was lying on my bed in a bra and shorts, playing on my iPad when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called out.

Carlisle walked in and sat on my bed. I looked over and smiled at him and briefly looked into his green eyes, which made me think of Edward's green eyes.

"Bella" Carlisle said after a while.

I looked up at him, pushing my iPad onto my night stand. He watched me hesitantly. His eyes traveled down my body and I knew what he wanted. I thought about when he said I could say no and debated if I believed him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Esme's working, Emmett is at football practice, Edward and Jasper are at a friend's house, Rosalie is at cheerleading practice, and Alice is in Port Angeles with her friends."

"So we're all alone" I whispered.

Carlisle smiled softly. I knew for sure what he wanted then.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered suggestively.

He leaned over and kissed my neck and I groaned involuntarily.

"Wait" I whispered, effectively making him stop. "I'm not on birth control anymore"

He told me to wait and left the room. When he came back he had a condom and a smile.

I was lying naked on top of Carlisle sweaty and spent. My comforter was thrown on the floor so we weren't covered. My door was still cracked open. I didn't care because we were the only one's home so there was no chance of Edward finding out. Edward was the only one I was really worried about walking in.

But when my door creaked open Esme was behind it.

She gasped drawing mine and Carlisle's attention. I looked at her with wide eyes, I knew we were wrong. Carlisle sat up, pulling me up with him.

"Fuck" He mumbled.

"Carlisle" Esme gasped. "Bella"

She turned and ran out the room. Carlisle said something to me quickly, but I didn't hear him. Suddenly he was in his boxers and out of the room. I remembered why I started doing drugs the moment the guilt, hurt, and sadness hit me.

I got up and threw out the used condom. I showered in record time, threw Carlisle's clothes out of my room, and locked myself in the room. I quickly pulled out my suitcases and duffel bags and packed all of my clothes and shoes in it. I counted all the money I had saved up and put it in my purse. It was about 5 thousand. Even I was surprised, James usually kept my money so I never really had a chance to save. I looked around my room as I put my duffel bags and suitcases in my closet.

There was screaming downstairs and it got quiet suddenly. I looked out the window and noticed Edward's car was there. I ran into his room and sat on his bed to wait for him.

"Bella" He said in surprise as he walked in and turned on his light.

I saw the worry in his eyes and started crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, pulling me into a hug.

I just cried away my guilt and sadness without answering him and when I was calm I pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It's okay" He said seriously. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a rough day" I said.

He smiled softly and wiped my eyes; I looked up into his eyes and knew he didn't believe me. I was glad he dropped it though. I told Edward a lot about me, he thinks he knows everything. But I didn't tell him about me and his father, or Emmett, or why I hated my birthday, or a lot of other things.

I went down into the living room by myself hoping that I didn't bump into anyone. I didn't. I found Esme's phone on the coffee table and grabbed it. I don't know what I was looking for but I found texts between her and a guy named Riley. I was caught by surprise to know she was cheating on him but at the same time it made sense.

I walked over to Carlisle and Esme's room. I could hear them arguing in there. I walked straight in and they both looked over at me. Esme looked away and Carlisle looked me up and down before looking away.

"Not now Bella" He said harshly.

My heart throbbed. I was right the entire time; he was just like other guys, leaving when he got what he wanted from me.

"I have to tell you something" I said.

"Can't it wait?" He snapped.

"No" I hissed.

"What is so important?" He said harshly.

"Esme is a hypocrite and I just thought you'd be interested in knowing that." I said.

"Excuse me" Esme said in shock, turning to me.

I felt a smirk rise on my face.

"Read the texts between her and Riley" I said handing the phone over to Carlisle.

Her face turned red and angry, Carlisle's eyes got wide. He started tapping on the screen and I knew he found the messages when his face turned red. I turned and left the room.

I went back up to Edward's room. I knew now it would be easiest for me to get pregnant and decided that I didn't want to wait.

"Edward" I purred.

He was in his bed and turned to look at me. I pulled my shirt off and my shorts.

"What are you doing?" He asked in surprise eyes traveling down my body.

"Getting comfortable" I smiled.

I crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips. I looked into his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Bella wait" He groaned when we pulled apart.

"For what" I whispered, grinding against him.

I pushed him down and kissed his bare chest. I felt him getting horny and saw his eyes darken lustfully.

"We're supposed to be waiting"

"I just want to play" I smiled innocently.

He smiled back.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was consumed with guilt and shame and fear for my family when Esme walked in on us. She was mad, she yelled a lot.

Then I saw those texts. Talking about how much fun they had, how amazing she was, plans to meet again. Then rage consumed me.

"You hypocrite" I shouted at her. "You've been cheating on me this whole time. When did this start? When you started working late?"

"Don't try to flip this on to me"

"This is all your fault" I yelled back angrily. "You started cheating on me for what? I give you everything you want, whenever you want! This didn't start between Bella until you decided you didn't give a fuck about your husband!"

"So it's happened before?" She shouted incredulously.

"Months after you started cheating!" I shouted.

"DIFFERENCE IS BELLA IS A CHILD"

My heart pounded violently against my chest.

"Well she was acting like more of a woman than you" I spit.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Esme" I said calming down. "I give you everything you want. I take care of you. I fucking love you! How could you do that to me?"

"I want you gone." She said angrily but quietly. "I don't want you around any of the kids. Pack a bag and go"


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for reviewing: midnight-sun1918, queen cullen0527, and AliceCullen0629. Love you guys **

**Bella's POV**

It's been two weeks since Esme caught me and Carlisle together. He isn't home very often anymore. Esme told everyone it was because his work schedule had become hectic again and everyone believed her because it used to be like that. But I knew the truth. She made Carlisle leave. I wondered if there were any repercussions for her since she cheated too.

I walked into Walmart and Emmett followed.

"Can you wait in the car?" I asked him.

"Why? Why are we even here Bella? We should be in class" He said.

"I have to do something" I said. "Please just wait for me in the car"

I turned to him and pouted. He sighed and left. I went straight to the pharmacy section and saw that the pregnancy tests were $20. I bought five different ones and kissed a hundred dollars goodbye. I took my bag into the bathroom and followed the instructions on the box. 10 minutes later they were all ready.

I glanced over at them nervously. I was scared to look at them. I would be heartbroken if I wasn't pregnant. Yet I was nervous to be. One by one I read them. All five were positive.

Tears pooled in my eyes and a smile spread on my face. I squealed and jumped up and down. I'm having a baby! I threw out the tests and went into the car.

"Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked worriedly.

I smiled and nodded. We drove to school with me lost in thought.

Back at home I looked at all my packed bags. Edward was in his room, probably doing homework. I haven't told him yet. I was worried he'd get mad at me. I haven't even decided if I want him in my baby's life yet. Well our baby. I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" He called.

I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"What's up" He asked with a smile.

"I" I smiled nervously at him. Then frowned, making him frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting up.

"Nothing" I said. "I just came to say bye" I said, making up my mind.

"What" He said in surprise and confusion.

"I'm leaving" I said.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I haven't decided yet. I have $5,000 saved up. I'm leaving" I whispered.

"Why" He said angrily.

"I'm ready to go" I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach with a small smile.

He noticed.

"Oh my God" He said in surprise. "Are you pregnant?" He asked.

I smiled up at him nodding.

"We were supposed to wait" He said.

I shrugged.

"Would you even have told me if I wouldn't have asked?" He snapped. I realized he was mad at me.

"No" I whispered honestly looking at the floor.

"Bella don't you think I had the right to know?" He yelled. "If the baby is mine"

"It is" I said certainly. "But"

"Don't you want me there for my kid?" He said, hurt in his voice.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why not"

"What if I have a girl?"

"Why would that matter?" He asked.

I turned to leave his room but he grabbed my hand.

"Bella I would never hurt you or the baby" He whispered. "Don't you trust me?"

I've heard that too many times by too many men before hurt me. Tears pooled in my eyes.

"I don't know" I whispered.

He let me go and I left him in his room. A little while later he knocked on my door and walked in.

"Why don't we stay here?" He asked.

"We" I repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yes. I'm going to be in my child's life. I want this Bella. I'm not going to let you leave and take my child away from me. Now answer my question."

"I want a fresh start, away from everyone, everything, and on my own." I said. "I don't want anyone to know. I really just want to disappear."

"Bella that is crazy"

"Well I'm not asking you to come along"

Edward was quiet for a while.

"I want to" He finally whispered.

"Edward you would have to lose contact with everyone. Your parents, your sister, your friends. You would have to stay under the radar so you can't be tracked. You'd even have to get rid of your car."

"I know" he said hesitantly.

"I don't have a plan" I said honestly.

"We can make one as we go" He said.

"I want to leave tonight" I continued.

"We'll go once everyone is sleeping" He said.

**Edward's POV**

I was sad to be leaving behind my life. I didn't want to leave my mother or my twin or anything or anyone else. But I was not going to abandon my child either. I want to be part of his or her life. No matter what.

I packed all of my belongings quickly and made my way into the basement and to Alice's room.

"Hey Ally" I smiled.

"What's up Eddy?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I don't ever tell you that anymore"

"I love you too" She said with an innocent smile.

I almost cried as I left her room. I would miss her the most.

Soon the house got dark and quiet. Bella knocked at 2 in the morning. We packed the car and drove off. I looked back until I couldn't see the house anymore.

The only thing personal that was left in my room was my cell phone.

"Where are we headed?" Bella asked.

"To an ATM" I said. "I have a few thousand saved up; if you don't want to be tracked we'll have to take the money out now, before we get out of the state"

She nodded and watched me.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked.

"Not waiting like you wanted. And making you have to leave your life behind"

"I know" was all I managed.

**I decided that this story has gone almost completely away from what it was originally. Therefore, the next chapter will be the final and then I am making a sequel. If you don't want to read, or hate me for it, I understand. However, that is how it's going to be because the sequel with be with a whole different summary and plot and everything. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys. Sorry about the delay. I have no excuse other than I just haven't been writing. I'm sorry.**

**OK need to put this out there: Bella is keeping Edward's baby!**

**Esme's POV:**

I can't believe Carlisle slept with Bella and tried to justify it by saying I was cheating. She is a child, not even 16 yet! I couldn't trust him around the kids. I know they aren't like Bella, but still. I broke things off with Riley because the kids need a parent home and Carlisle needs some space. I need some space.

"Kids, it's time for school" I called.

I heard the alarms going off upstairs. By 8 everyone was down except Edward and Bella. I went up the stairs calling their names but they didn't answer.

"Get up" I yelled angrily. "You guys are late and you need to go to school!"

I opened Edward's door and saw that no one was there. The room was clean. I moved to Bella's room and saw the same thing. I knew for sure that no one had left the house yet.

I called Edward's phone and heard it ringing in his room. My heart stuttered fearfully. I ran back into his room. Without thinking I checked his bathroom but it was empty.

"Edward" I called out worriedly.

While searching I saw that his closet was empty and there was nothing in his room but his phone. There was literally nothing in Bella's room. And Edward's car wasn't outside. I sent the kids to school and they were gone before my worry had me in tears. I called the school but they weren't there.

"Carlisle" I sobbed when he picked up his phone.

"Esme" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Come home" I begged.

"I'll be right there"

By the time he got there I already had the cops in the house. I collapsed into his arms when he came.

"What's wrong" He cried worriedly looking around the scene.

"Bella and Edward are gone!"

They say time heals all wounds. Well I've never heard anything so untrue.

Carlisle moved back in because we needed him, but our family was falling apart. It had been over a year now, but somehow Bella and Edward weren't found. The cops declared them as runaways, but said it was unlikely they were even still alive. The new man that owned Edward's Volvo said that it was sold to him by the owner. Everything was legal and he knew nothing. And our family just continued to fall apart. And finally after two years Alice 'celebrated' her 18th birthday by leaving and refusing to tell us where she was going. But wherever it was she was happy to be going…

**Sorry that the chapter was so short but I didn't know what to do. This is the last chapter I think, but there will be a sequel. I think it will be called 'The Deep End'. I hope to see some familiar names at that story. It will be about Edward and Bella and their life alone for a while. But it will tie right in with this story. Leave me some end of story hate or love?**


	32. Chapter 32

The sequel is called 'The Deep End" and it is up guys. Thank you and I love you all!


End file.
